DATE 102
by cjalyssa
Summary: Attention! Uzumaki Naruto, delectable & handsome 19 yr old elite Jounin is currently searching for a lover. If you are interested, fill in the form below and go to the Hokage’s office at 8 am in the morning of the next full moon. See you there! !YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: Document, Flyers & Parchment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… so there!

**Note:** it took my lazy ass a long while before I finally gathered enough strength to type this horrendous story… hehe. And I know most of my story line is cliché and I suck at writing but no need to rub that fact on my face, okay??

**Warning:** This is Yaoi; there is slight OOCness and lots of crap…

-

-

-

**DATE 102**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1: The Document, Flyers and Parchment **

**-**

**-**

"Tsunade-sama here's the paper you need to sign," a young woman with short black hair entered the Hokage's office carrying a stack of papers on her hands.

Tsunade, a blond woman with pigtails, just nodded her head a little, her gaze at the window never wavering. She is sitting on her chair behind the desk, with her chin propped on palm.

The brunette was actually surprised that the Godaime is awake and not sleeping and drooling at her paper works. After all it's still very early and the blond woman is not a morning person as she had witnessed many times, so after putting carefully the papers on the table, she walked behind the Hokage and gazed curiously at the window too. She felt a smile tugging at her lips when she saw the town swarming with people, basked by the sun's early rays.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Shizune?" the Hokage asked wistfully after a minute of silence.

"Yeah…"

"…It's time like this that I surely am going to miss… but at least I still have almost two months before…" the Hokage trailed of with a sigh.

"Are you really sure about this decision?" Shizune asked looking apprehensively at the document on the table with the seal of the village of Konoha.

"Of course, besides I'm sure the Yondaime and the Sandaime would agree to this." Tsunade replied, darting a glance at the rock mountain where the figures of the past Hokages were carved.

"I know…" the brunette agreed with a smile on her face. She too, support the decision because she knew that the blond -living miracle- teen will do the best that he could to make sure that they and the whole village would be proud of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blond young man happily walked out of the door of his house. He looked upwards and smiled as the morning sun nearly blinded him. He tucked away his report on his A class mission in his Jounin vest then walked towards the Hokage's office. He had just returned from his solo mission last night and now he will hand out his report.

He hummed softly while keeping his gaze straight ahead. He saw the villagers from the corner of his eyes and he had to suppress a grin. Gone were the days of being ridiculed and hated. The whispers and glares were also gone.

Things get better after he fought and killed Orochimaru when he was sixteen and dragged the Uchiha brat back home. But he really earned the respect when he defeated the Akatsuki leader; though after the fight he was unconscious for two months because the Kyuubi being dead after the fight was not there to help him heal (the Kyuubi actually sacrificed himself giving him all the Chakra he needs to help defeat the Akatsuki). But he had acquired the demon fox's chakra and his senses had been sharper, not to mention his speed. So now at age 19 the villagers watched his every moved with awe.

Well, who wouldn't be awed at him? He is, after all, now a sight to behold. His soft blond hair, clear blue eyes, long eye lash, perfect eyebrows, adorable whiskered cheeks, and pouty pink lips. He got a lean body too, muscled but not overly so.

His outfit was very different from his orange jumpsuit or the black and orange that he wore when he was 15. It is now a tight dark blue sleeveless shirt that is accentuated by his sleeveless jounin vest. His baggy pants are black that hung snugly at his hips, showing his shapely ass. He also had a piercing on his tongue and a stud on his left ear and a loop on the upper part of it while his hitai-ate is tied on his left arm.

And he always radiated confidence and cheeky demeanor.

He really is a walking Sex-God.

"**Naruto-sama!!!" **

Naruto stopped dead on his tracks, eyes going wide and his heart starts to beat erratically. The sound pounding on his ears and his breath cut short.

And all of it is not because he saw someone he likes.

Far from that.

Far, far from that.

Because 'this' is a _worst wish come_ _true_.

Sure he may have foolishly wished for it when he was a kid, but he never knew that it's going to be this bad.

"**Narutooo-saaamaaa!"**

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Based on the sound, the '_worst wish come true'_ is already near him.

Who the hell told them that he's back? Oh yeah, right, the stupid guard at the gates last night must have told them.

Idiot.

Wait, is it his imagination or the rumbles of the earth shows that their numbers have doubled before he left a month ago?

He chanced a peek and sure enough, they have doubled, like gremlins on a rainy day.

Damn.

"**Narutoooooo-saaammmaaaa!!!" **

Uh oh.

If he does not move fast he doubts he would survive this. He barely made it after the last 'attack'.

Better move now.

Taking a deep, deep breath he leapt up and ran away from the mob. Praying fervently that he wouldn't be caught this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baa-chan!" a loud and panicked voice echoed on the office.

Tsunade inwardly smiled fondly for she already knows who the voice belonged to. She smirked as the door slammed open and in come a disheveled-and-worse-for-wear-but-none-the-less-still-scrumptious-Naruto. His hair is sticking out in every corner, his clothes is torn and rumpled, and his face and exposed body parts are covered in lipsticks.

"What happened?" the blond woman asked, though judging from Naruto's state and his terror-filled eyes, she have already an inkling on what had happened.

"This gotta stop!! I can't take this anymore!!" the Jounin wailed, closed to tears and break down.

"Calm down Naruto, now tell me what happened?" she said coolly, trying to pacify the distraught teen.

"Baa-chan, I'm being molested! Make them stop!!"

"You know I can't stop them. It's not my fault that after finally seeing what a prick the Uchiha brat is, their admiration turns to you, but I must congratulate you, you have twice the number of fans than the Uchiha back then… though maybe one of the reason it is doubled is because of the number of your fanboys."

Naruto watched the golden-eyed woman who was snickering with wide eyes, "but I don't want this! I swear, if they touch one part of my body again…"

"You'll do what?" Tsunade asked with an arched eye brow.

"I don't know! All I know is that this gotta stop!" he wailed again, "do something!" he pleaded, and put on his best puppy eyes look on.

The lady just put a contemplative face and looks at Naruto silently for a minute. Naruto tilts his head on confusion as the woman's eyes looks at him from head to toe, holding his breath, waiting for the answer…

Finally, "All right, I'll help you."

"Yatta!" the blond cried happily, pumping his fist on his air because of joy, he did a happy dance complete with victory jigs and chants "no more molesting, no more groping, no more licking, no more, no more, no more!!"

After a few minutes of his happy dance, he stopped suddenly "oh yeah, here is my report from my last mission," he said, taking a scroll from his vest and hand it out to the woman.

"Thank you," The Godaime accepted the scroll, she read the report and she is really impressed at the result of the mission. She felt pride welling on her and darting a quick glance at the document on the table, she knew she really made a wise decision.

Smiling softly, Tsunade gave Naruto another mission that will take him two weeks before finishing; then assuring the blond teen that when he came back the problem will be resolved.

The teen giddily stepped out of the door, leaving the Hokage in deep thought with a wicked gleam on her golden eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto rushed off the tower having mixed emotions. He was happy that the 'attacks' would cease but he had an uncanny feeling that asking the Hokage for help is not a good idea. He knew that the Hokage would help him rid his problem; he trust her implicitly that she would, the problem is just that the woman had just a twisted idea of the word '**help**'. Take for example, the time when she first helped her fend off his fangirls, she told him to dress (not a henge) like a girl, as in a complete slutty girl. With mini skirt and halter top, with lip gloss and heels. And told all the bitches straight to their faces that he is gay.

The result is thousand of girls bawling, screaming, tears flooding, tantrums kicking in, and a lot of suicide attempts.

He couldn't have been happier.

Peace, at last. No more fangirls, no more girl stalkers, no more annoying girls blocking his way and asking him in sickeningly sweet voices if he was ok and if he wanted candies, juice, food, ramen (he had to control himself to NOT accept the offer), chocolates, dates, etc, etc…

But the peace only lasted 5 minutes.

Because the plan backfired.

And the result is worse.

Much, much worse.

Because stupid Kiba heard him say it, and announce it to the male population of Konoha.

And the result is rebuilding of the Fanclub… but the members are all boys.

Then the pussy stalkers became boys, the girls in tight clothes that blocked his way became men in leathers. The offers too change, instead of the usual candies and chocolates, it became offers of massage, backrub, lifts (as in piggy-backs ride), and sometimes kinky sex.

Not that he ever accepts the offer.

Though sometimes he had to fight teeth and claws before they understand that no means **NO**, and not _'yes, but I'm so shy and I have no courage to accept your offer so I will say no'_ no.

Unable to fend the fanboys off, he took a drastic measures, he announce that he was just lying and he is not gay, and never will be.

Thus, resulting in his fangirls coming back swooning to him again. But the stupid idiots known as the men in Konoha population refused to accept the fact that he was just lying, they said that he was just in denial.

So now his Fanclub consists of both men and women.

Life really sucks.

…

Unaware of his surroundings because of his musings, when he reached a crossed road he bumped hard into something that sent him tumbling on the pavement.

"Itte," he whimpered, rubbing his sore butt.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto," a deep and cool baritone voice floated in the air.

The blond teen blinked and looked up. He saw his jounin teacher, holding his infamous book and looking apologetically at him.

"Uhmm, it's ok, Kakashi-sensei. It's my fault, I didn't look at where I was going." He said weakly, he tried to stand up but his earlier 'attack' still made him a bit dizzy making his knees give way.

Luckily, Kakashi hold his hand and hauled him up. There was a jolt on their combined hands and both quickly pulled away. Silence reigned for a moment before the man noticed his rumpled figure and lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Err..." the teen muttered, "I was mobbed… again,"

"Your Fanclub ambushed you again huh?" the masked jounin asked, visible eye wrinkled in amusement.

"Yeah…" he admitted sheepishly. "So, uhh, how are you Kaka-sensei?"

"Fine, I'm about to head off at my new mission. It will take me at least a month before I finished it, I think."

"Oh, I'm about to go to another mission too tomorrow... which reminds me, I have to go pack, so see you soon, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto waved and rushed off to his house.

The silver-haired man is left standing there, staring at the dust-filled road where Naruto had gone. He turned around then walked away with a wistful smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this Tsunade-sama?" the brunette asked the Hokage two days after Naruto had gone to his mission.

The Hokage is perched on her desk and a wicked gleam is on her eyes as she writes something on the paper. "Yes, of course I'm sure."

"But Naruto-kun may not like the idea…" she told the blonde.

Tsunade's inner self smiled fondly at the thought of the Kawaii blond. She stopped writing for a while thinking what had prompted her to do this thing. First, she could help her 'brother' get rid of his obsessed fans, make the said 'brother' happy, then have a good laugh and not to mention makes a lot of money!! Rubbing her hands gleefully on her mind, she schooled her features to stop herself from grinning wickedly. "This is a good idea not to mention fun." Tsunade said dismissively, "besides he won't know this until he's back."

Shizune could almost hear the sound of cash register on her eyes and frowned knowing that there is a hidden agenda on this plan "But he is going to be the next –"

The Hokage cut her off "I know, more reason for doing this. It will not be good image for him if he will be constantly mobbed by his fans when he is supposed to be the strongest ninja."

Waiting for the inevitable, the brunette just stood there and thought what will happen when the teen returned.

"Here it's finished, I want it to be printed 10,000 copies, and give away the flyers to the other countries and villages."

Shizune just shook her head and sighed resignedly, taking the paper and doing what she was ordered to do.

After the door in her office is closed, the Godaime leaned back on the chair and cackled madly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone on the forest, the ANBU/Jounin is currently settling himself on the tree where he is going to sleep. He had been gone days now, and he is on his way to his mission. He was about to dozed off when suddenly a feeling of dread crept up on him accompanied by chills. He shuddered involuntarily

He looked at the direction of the Konoha village and he _knew_, that something is about to happen.

And it is bad.

Very bad.

For he could feel his newly acquired **'rabid fans alarm'** tingling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed blissfully as he entered the Konoha gates a week and a half later, the dread feeling that evening long forgotten "Ahh, it's good to be back home,"

He smiled as the view of Konoha on the dusk is revealed on his eyes. Suddenly a wind blew and a piece of paper flew and hit his face. He carefully peeled it from his face and was about to throw it away when a picture caught his eye.

He looked closely at the picture of a gorgeous nearly naked young man and wondered why he seemed familiar. The man had a well muscled built and his body is glistening with sweat. His baggy jeans hung low on his hips and show the top of his boxers.

He had blond hair and blue eyes and ---

WAIT A MINUTE!!

His eyes grew as he recognized the man at the picture. He quickly read the words imprinted below and his jaw hang open, he sputtered and read it again to make sure he hadn't been hallucinating.

_**Attention!!**_

_Uzumaki Naruto (picture above), a delectable and handsome 19 year old elite Jounin is currently searching for a lover. If you think you are worthy of his interest (it doesn't matter if you are man or a woman), fill in the form below and go to the Hokage's office at 8 am in the morning of the next full moon to submit it and to have an interview. See you there_!

Blinded with rage, the blond stomps to the Hokage tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" a seething blond shrieked as he burst the door open. He growled threateningly as the blond woman seated on the chair behind the desk just blinked innocently at him.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked in a calm and curious tone.

The cerulean eyes narrowed and he slammed the flyer on the table, "this!"

"Ohh... that..." she acknowledge nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'Ohh… that…'??!" the blond shrieked. "Do you think it's fun to make an advertisement of me?? Do you think it's funny to come back after a hard mission and find out that -"

"I did this because you asked me to." Tsunade said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"And do you – WHAT??"

"I said I did this because you asked me too," she repeated.

"What are you talking about, you old hag?? I did no such thing! Maybe you have gone senile and --- ITTE!! What did you hurt me for??" he yelled furiously, rubbing his injured head.

"I told you to never call me an old hag again, and I am not senile!" the Godaime yelled back and waved his fist threateningly. She took a few calming breaths and sigh, seating back again. "Listen Naruto, this is the only thing that would stop your Fanclub from harassing you."

"How is advertising for a lover will help me fend off them?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Well, basically if you are taken, they will stop asking you to date them because you are already dating someone." She answered.

"No." the ANBU/Jounin deadpanned.

"What do you mean no?" the Hokage questioned.

"No, I will not date anyone." He answered coolly,

She smirked then said, leaning back comfortably "I'm sorry brat, but you have no choice,"

"What do you mean I have no choice?" he asked, eyes narrowing again in anger.

"Because this will be your new mission,"

Silence.

More silence.

Then, all hell broke lose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY NEW MISSION??"

"Just like I said, you're going to date those who have passed the interviews and from them you will choose someone who you are going to get steady with." She explained. When she noticed that the Jounin's eyes are close to red (an indication of impending doom) she quickly said "don't worry, I've done the interviews myself and those who have passed are alright."

"NO! I am not going to do it! I don't care even if it is my mission!" the teen yelled and stomped of the door.

"You don't care even if I told you that this will be your last mission before you became a Hokage?" Tsunade asked with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

He stopped on his tracks and whirled around, "wh-what do you mean?"

The Godaime pick up the document that has been lying on her desks for weeks and show it to Naruto wordlessly.

"Oh my- oh my- all right! HAH! I'm going to be the Hokage," Naruto cried happily. Then finally remembering the situation, he groaned, "oh, damn…"

"So, are you going to take the mission or not? If you do, your inauguration will be exactly 2 months from now," Tsunade asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

Muttering 'black mailer old hag', he sat begrudgingly at the seat in front of the desk. Finally, he mumbled a soft "fine," while crossing his arms.

"Good." The woman nodded happily, she rummaged at the messy table and pulled out a very long parchment, "this is the list of who are you going to date, you are going to spend 5 hours each of them, since they are over a hundred -"

"What?? Over a hundred??" he asked disbelievingly at the parchment which is about 10 feet, "I thought you already interviewed them and sorted them out?"

"Of course I had, why did you think they are only a hundred. Thousands of hopefuls have come here on that day,"

"Thousands??" he squeaked.

"About eighty thousand, actually," the Hokage grunted, she can't believe that the whole Konoha will be swarmed by idiotic people whom are all imagining that they can be with the one-of-the-most-powerful-ninja-ever-and-most-shaggable-too coming from different countries. It has been chaos really, almost like the Chunnin exams almost 7 years ago. Some didn't even make it to the tower because they were ambushed, threatened or... sent back to their countries unconscious. While some of those who had braved the towers came back with damaged ears, lumps in head due to bashing, bleeding and injured body parts, and some were… traumatized and scared for life. Some even swore that they are never coming back to Konoha ever again. The Godaime can still recall the head ached that day caused. But of course after that she had gone celebrating with bottles and bottles of sake.

"But still, this is still too many," Naruto argued, when the Godaime had made no sign of relenting he sighed resignedly and saw the scripts at the parchment, "who are they? I can't seem to read the writings,"

"It will be a surprise that's why. Besides if you will know who is your date beforehand there is a chance that you may not come so the names will appear few seconds before the designated time of the date. And as you can see there is a space after the names so you can write what you think of them. If you don't like them, just cross out their name. I have another copy of the parchment and there is a jutsu that connects them. Whatever you write at this parchment will show at my copy," She explained handing out the long parchment to Naruto.

"How will you know that I've finally chosen one?" he asked curiously, getting the parchment and putting it on his vest.

"Well, at midnight before your inauguration you have to kiss the person at exactly 12 o'clock and the name of the person that you chose will glow exactly that time…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few hours later, Naruto can be seen sitting at the chair on his apartment; he propped his head on his elbow and sighed heavily, he is on a deep shit, he knew it.

He took out the parchment and looked at it again. He saw that the incomprehensible names had ended in 101 but the numberings hadn't stopped there; there is still a 102 but with no name.

He sighed again; all the while wondering how will he survived this last two months having 101 first dates. But this is a mission, and he'll be damned if a simple mission such as dates will hinder his ambition to be a Hokage.

When he heard the clock chime 12:00 in the evening he stood up and yawns heading straight for the bed. But when he closed the door of his room, a bright red light suddenly engulfed the living room coming from the parchment, and when the light subsided; the blank number 102 is still glowing.

-

-

-

-

-

**T.B.C.**


	2. Chapter 2: A, B, C

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

**Notes:** Heh… I don't have any notes. Except Thanks for all those wonderful reviews…

-

Review Replies:

Blue-eyed Fox – it will not be too long, 10-12 chaps will be the longest. Hope that suites yah!

kyu-koi – sorry, if I tell you the 102 it will spoil the story right, but of course, I knew many of you had the idea on who it was… hehe

Gothic Kacie – don't die yet, I haven't finish my fic yet, so here's the second chapter

Meijer Brand – seeecreettt… _-wink-_

And thanks to the following who waited for the next chapter:

Shinigami - Momo

whitereflection17

Pic's-Pixie

Arisu Arisugawa

UchihaUzumaki baby

Cajai

frogger666

DarkRavie

Ebil-Baka

Sharem

Akane-chan34

AISHITERU-SHUICHI

XxTypoMasterxX

Mantineus

Briryan

RaitenKitsune

-

-

**-**

**-**

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, Cursings, OOCness, Crappiness and Craziness and Silly X-Overs….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**DATE 102**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2: A, I'm Adorable… B, I'm so Beautiful… C, Call Me Cute and I WILL Cut Down Your Throat… **

-

-

- NARUTO'S POV -

**-- DAY 1 -- **

**4:56 a.m.**

**Datee 001: **

It has been two days since I had accepted this fucking mission. And until now, I'm still trying to figure out why I had agreed to do this. Sure, it may all sum up for my ambition on becoming a Hokage, but I really think I'm losing my marbles by agreeing in this- _this_- preposterous mission! I mean, who on their right minds would actually get up early in the morning just to have a date?? Tell me, tell me huh?

Oh yeah right, _-rolls eyes- _My stalkers now conned as **Datees**.

Stupid bitches and damnable bastards.

Hope they all burn in hell. And they would be poked in the ass by the pitch fork of the spawns of Satan for all eternity.

Preferably, they die before the dates, so I won't have to undergo this humiliation.

I just really hope that I got out of this damned mission sane even if barely alive and breathing. And hopefully with virginity still intact. 'Cause I know deep, deep within my heart that most of them are perverted and were just after my beautiful body. Heh.

But don't get me wrong, this mission also have its perks. It seems that the old hag was telling the truth when she said that this Date thing will stop the stalkers from attacking me. Or groping and molesting me for that matter. Ever since I left the office on that day no one had bugged me about a date or something silly like that. All they did was just watched me with hunger, lust and puppy-dog eyes (which still makes me shudder knowing that they are probably undressing me on their minds). Found out that when the applicants were signing for their name on the application forms they had agreed that they will stop stalking and molesting me. Though, I heard that most of those people that had applied and weren't accepted and had finally lost their chance to be with me had been so heart broken and cried a river. Almost made Konoha an island or so old man Ichiraku informed me.

Tsch, as if I care if they were hurt or not. With all those gropes and molests that I had endured over the past years it's a miracle that I'm still alive and breathing and not traumatized for life. Makes me wonder if I'd turned into a sadist for enjoying their pains. Heh, maybe I'm onto S&M now. –_giggles_-

But of course for me to find that out, I have to find out this PERFECT lover of mine, the one who is waiting to sweep me on my feet to bring in the paradise of ecstasy which involves a lot of screaming, sweating and panting.

… _(pause) …_

Damn, Ero-sennin. Now I'm thinking just like you. Bastard.

_-sigh-_

And so just like I said, it's been two days and here I am, dressed in a red body-fit shirt and loose black pants and leaning on a tree trunk (Cool outfit, I know, but I'm coooold!), one hand is on my left pocket, head bowed down and eyes closed to meet my date, per his/her request.

Freak.

In the freaky dark (it doesn't matter if I can see on the dark, it's the principle of the thing you know??) forest no less.

On freaking five on the morning.

So, yep. I have **every** right to be grumpy.

After minutes of waiting I sighed loudly and took the parchment from my pocket, the name is still incomprehensible. I check my watch and sees that it still has 15 seconds before 5 a.m.

15…

14…

13…

I heard a soft sound of footsteps and I figured that this is my date. I didn't look up from boring holes at the parchment, intent on finding out my date's name before looking at whoever-the-hell's face.

… 10…

9…

Vaguely, I wondered if my date is male or female.

…7…

Is he/she cute?

…5…

Do I even know who this person is?

…4…

Is he/she my age?

3…

Unable to contain my curiosity any longer, I peeked thru my bangs and I felt my eyes widen when I recognized who it was.

2…

I look back to the parchment and after a second a soft light comes from the top of it, and on **Datee 001 **the incomprehensible words righted itself to reveal a name.

A very familiar name.

_**Aburame Shino**_

…–_snicker-_

So it really is a freak. A bug-freak.

I look up again and raised an eyebrow when I saw that the normally – or is it abnormally?- emotionless boy is looking anywhere but me. I could tell that he is fidgeting the way he shifts his weight on his feet, and - is that a blush on his face??

Well, well, well… seems like that bug-boy has a crush on me.

I really have no ide--

… Wait a damn second!!

Is that the reason why there is always an annoying bug that is always following me around?? That even though how many times I killed the bug another one will come and follow me? I tried everything to get rid of the stalker bug, mind you. I even tried exorcising the damned bug because I thought it was the ghost of the bugs that I had killed and come back to annoy me for revenge or maybe it's their reincarnation and its my karma. Tsch.

And when all of my plans to get rid of it had failed, I'd come to the one solution I could think of at that time.

I smell.

Heh. Stupid me.

All that time I reminisced about the miniscule horrid bugs, I glared at him, making him more uncomfortable.

I waited for him to talk but of course being who he is, he didn't. Or couldn't? He's just standing there as silent as ever so with a huff I turn around and fish out a pen from my pocket, I write to the parchment using the bark of the tree as leverage. Hoping that the Hokage is awake and not drooling at the parchment right now.

_**Initial Comment:**__This is going to be a looooooong 5 hours- not to mention quiet…_

After writing it, I carefully fold the parchment and slip it into my vest then turns to look back at Shino. I cleared my throat making him jump. I suppress my laugh that is threatening to come out at seeing him so edgy. Finally, taking pity on him, I asked "So… What are we going to do?"

- NORMAL POV -

When Naruto was met by silence, he elaborated, "I mean, why are we here in the first place? And at this ungodly time?"

"… I wanted to show you something," the black-haired boy said looking at him.

Arching a perfect eyebrow, the blond asked impatiently ""well… what is it?"

"…Later…"

The future Hokage felt his eyes twitching, and his hands was shaking, eager to throttle someone, probably the one standing in front of him. So with barely repressed annoyance, he asked coolly, "do you mean to tell me that you asked me to go here at this time only to wait?"

"…No…"

"Then why are we here?" He asked exasperatedly.

"…Uhmm… to talk…" Shino said with a hint of embarrassment.

Naruto stifle a laugh at that. Shino? Talk? The world must be coming to an end. So deciding to humour the other teen he inquired, "what about?"

"…Anything…" the Aburame replied with a shrug.

Sighing loudly in annoyance, "Alright. So are we to stay here until the end of 5 hours or what?"

A shrug was his only reply.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto took a few calming breaths before he lunged at the bug-lover. So slumping back at the tree he waited for the other teen to say something. After few minutes of silence, he saw that the Aburame teen was looking at the sky. It seems that the sun was about to rise.

When the first ray of sun hit the tree at his right, he caught his breath. There, at the tree was a swarm of bugs that shines much brighter than the rising sun in different colors. They fly and floated for a while and to Naruto's surprise they clustered together in front of him and formed the words "I REALLY LIKE YOU, NARUTO".

It was truly breathtaking. The words were blinking and were like the colors of the rainbow after a storm. The sun's rays pass through them making it glitter like diamonds.

"I… I… don't know what to say…" Naruto breathes out after the sun had fully risen and the bugs were gone.

Shino shrugs, silent as ever but with a difference. There's a hint of smile on his lips and his face was as red as a tomato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hours later….**

_**Overall Comment:**_ _Quiet, but… Sweet… _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10:01 a.m.**

**Datee 002: **

Naruto trudged on the official Date site. He was a bit late on his next date because he came from the heart of the forest where Shino and he took a walk. The walk was relatively quiet but it was a welcomed quiet.

Sometimes the Aburame will point some bugs to him, and explained its uses or what-not, some of the facts about bugs were fairly amusing, not that he was interested really (who cares how many feet and eyes and how it sucks its food, right?).

But still… he was still astounded that the bug-lover has a romantic bone on his slim body. –_Snicker-_

The blond then reached his destination; it was a bench at the end of the Konoha. The place where Sakura talked to the Uchiha before the teme ran away to come and train with the pedophile. Until now, Naruto still wonders if the Hokage choose this place simply to annoy him. He saw that there was already a man sitting at the bench so he tentatively sat at the corner of the bench.

He already knows the name of the man because he looked at the parchment before he arrived there. And he didn't know why, but it sent shivers on his spine.

The man's name is _**Akabane Jackal (1)**_

Sounds freaky, right?

He cleared his throat and smiled nervously at the man while studying him. This Akabane person sure is strange. The man has a hat which has slit at the front and covers his almost shoulder length raven hair. He has a pale skin and he was clothed with a black trench coat and he has white gloves. Akabane seems to be in early thirties or late twenties. Either way he was handsome, but the gleam in his eyes only tells one thing.

Beware.

And if only his future as a Hokage is not on stake he would have run as fast as he can –chakra induced- and –fear induced- run.

So, being the brave person he was – (or stupid, take your pick) - he decided to stay.

He smiled tentatively and tried to make a conversation but his eyes grew wide and he shook slightly because the man leaned closer to him slowly tracing his face with the man's gloved fingers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath reassuring himself that yes, the man is touching him and no, he will not die just be cause he was being touched and yes, he didn't generally let other people tough him, but since he was often molested he'll let the man touch him. As long as it is ONLY his FACE.

Suddenly his eyes flew open in shock as he felt a cold something on his face. And if it's possible his eyes grew even larger when he saw what it was. Knife. Lots and lots of them and the man were tracing his face with knives drawing blood.

"My, my… you really look like Ginji-kun… both of you are cute… and very powerful, too… too bad he is with Midou-kun now. Oh well _–shrugs-_ I wonder how it feels to fight you, probably… a very exciting experience." The man purred seductively, with a sadistic smile on his lips.

And so, like said earlier, being the brave person he is, he did the only thing that only the BRAVEST person would do in a situation like this.

He fainted.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hours later…**

_**Comment:**__h-h-he's i-i-i-in-sane. B-baa-c-c-chan… I-if I s-saw h-him again I-I think I'm g-gong to die of f-f-right…_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3:00 pm**

**Datee 003: **

The blond is still hyperventilating even if Akabane has been gone for five minutes. His eyes are still wide in shock and it is only because he could hear his heartbeat that he realized he hadn't died because of shock, and for that he is thankful. He tried calming himself and blinked in surprise when a bag of chips was thrust into his face.

He saw his chubby friend there, smiling sheepishly at him while munching on his own big bag of chips.

A quick look at the parchment assured him that _**Akimichi Chouji **_was his next date. He grinned and accepted the bag of chips. They sat in comfortable silence and occasionally traded stories about anything that comes to their minds.

_**Comment:**__ Now I know why Chouji loves to eat. It calms the nerves. And… Chouji is a good friend._

_**­­**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Naruto slept fitfully. For the first five minutes that is. Because after that he had a dream.

He was in the forest, surrounded by big bag of chips. He picked one and happily munched on it then from it a bug emerged. The bug was glittering and flying around him in circles then it morphed into a man. A man in a black trench coat that have white gloves on his hands with a smile that can send even the man who has everything to suicide. The man slowly walked to him and unsheathed his knives.

Thankfully, when the man is only a step from him, he woke up. Breathing heavily, and shaking.

When he returned to sleep, a fleeting thought crossed his mind. _'I'm traumatized for life…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-- DAY 2 -- **

**9:00 a.m.**

**Datee 004: **_**Anastasia (2)**_

As the words stopped glowing Naruto looked up and saw a girl wearing trousers, with suspenders, dirty white polo shirt, a paperboy cap and muddy boots.

"So you're Anastasia, right?" he asked wondering why the girl was dressed like a boy.

"Is that my real name?" the girl crossdresser asks apprehensively.

"That's what it says here. Why? Don't you know your own name?" he asked bemusedly, wondering if it was a joke or not.

"I don't really know, I lost my memories when I was a kid, the ones who adopted me named me Anya." The girl said biting her lips anxiously.

Apparently not.

The teen frowned, "so why did you join here? I don't think it's because of me."

"Well, someone said that you can help me find someone here that can tell me who I really am."

Naruto slumped back on his bench and rubbed his face in annoyance. Why the hell did the Godaime picked someone who didn't even have a clue of who she really was?? And he was here to have a date and not to help find lost identities!!

He looked at the girl and saw that even if she appears tough there is a hint of sadness on her eyes, making his soft heart, softer.

"I think someone here knows who you are to enlist you in that name. So, Alright, I'll help you find him or her." He offered.

Actually, he just wanted this date to be over with. Not that he'll tell it out loud.

The eyes of the girl grew wide and she whispered "really?"

"Hmmm…" he nodded, standing up. "C'mon," he offered his hand and helped the girl to stand up.

He led the girl to the market and started to question the villagers if they knew the girl but all the answer they got is if Naruto would like to stay and have a brunch or lunch with them.

Their time was almost up and the girl is starting to lose hope (and Naruto is starting to lose patience with the villagers) that they will find someone who can help her find her true identity when a loud yell caught their attention.

"Anastasia!"

They both whirled around and see a handsome man running towards them. The man stopped in front of them and pant a little before offering his hand to the girl before saying, "I'm Dimitri. I can help you in finding your true identity and I'll even bring you back to your family."

"Really?" Anastasia asked, voice filled with hope.

The man nodded and said "your grandmother is Dowager Empress Marie Fyodorovna, and I'm here to bring you back to her." The man took a passport (ticket) and a visa from his pocket and showed it to the girl "The train will leave at 2:30 p.m. so we must leave. Vladimir, my friend is already waiting for us there." He said with urgency.

The blond teen looks at his watch and saw that they only have almost half an hour and the walk to the train will take 25 minutes.

"Go, or you might be left by the train" he said to the girl, smiling to her.

She looks at him and took his hands and squeezed it gratefully, she leans and kissed him on the cheeks before murmuring "thank you," then she runs to the waiting Dimitri and together they head off to the train station.

Naruto, who was left stunned, just shrugged his shoulders then left for the next date. Hopefully, this one has his or her memory intact.

_**Comment:**__ I can't believe that all this time I'm with a duchess. But I'm glad for her really. I just hope that her memories were kept intact and she won't lose it again and bother me to find it for her. _

_And I just have a question. Do I look like a fucking lost and found memory section??_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2:00 p.m. – 7:00 p.m.**

**Datee 005: **_**Anko ??**_

_**Comment:**_ _I thought that Akabane is the only person that could be that insane but noooo. I have to meet this person too. It started innocently enough. She invited me to eat Dango, and of course being a good soul I accepted the offer. She said that we will eat at her favorite hang-out._

_But I never, and I mean __**never,**__ anticipated that her favorite hang-out is an abandoned cemetery in a middle of nowhere where even the scariest of creatures are afraid to go. There are dried blood everywhere and shackles and tools that were used for tortures._

_And if it isn't enough she had to retell every torture that has taken place there and describe them detail by detail complete with gruesome pictures and a manic smile. Needless to say, I almost peed on my pants. (Tell this to the others and I'll tell Shizune how you manage to sneak all those sake bottles) I'll be happy to forget that I even met this person._

_So, goodnight baa-chan. I hope that when I open my eyes this will turn into a bad dream like my nightmare last night. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-- DAY 3 -- **

**9:00 a.m. – 2:00 p.m.**

**Datee 006: **_**Asuma ??**_

_**Comment: **__Well... He's not so bad if you ignore the fact that he looks like a pedophile chimney. And… I learned something when I was with him… No wonder he and Kaka-sensei got along. He's a pervert… and no… he don't read Icha Icha, he preferred hands-on. Stupid Fucking Groping Pedophile._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2:15 a.m.**

**Datee 007**

Naruto arrived early at the date site and decided to wait for his next date. When he noticed that a man was heading his way and seated next right to him, he conclude that this must be the next datee. But he decided to ask to be sure "Uhhmmm… excuse me but are you double O-7?"

"Yes." The man replies raising one eyebrow at him, but smiling charmingly. The man is an enigma that is for sure. He wears a suit that fits his muscled body perfectly and he moves gracefully. All in all he is very attractive.

"What's you're name?" the teen asked since the parchment hadn't activated yet.

"The name is Bond. James Bond. _**(3)**_"

Just then a soft glow came from the parchment and he look down to but his brows furrowed when he saw the name.

**Datee 007 ?????????????**

"I'm sorry, but are you sure you're double 0-7?"

"Yes, why?"

"But… the name here is not James Bond… in fact it is _**Atsuka, Morton **__**(4)**_. Is… Is that a codename or something?" he asked confusion marred his adorable face.

Something flashed in the man's eyes, but it quickly disappeared, "No, Jame-" the man was cut-off when another man arrived. The man had a dark hair and was wearing a white polo shirt and a casual jeans.

Then, like watching a movie he saw that James pulled something out from his trousers that looks like a pen and shot the man in the heart, who drops on the ground soaked on his own blood and clearly dead.

"That is **Atsuka, Morton," **the man explained calmly, pointing at the dead man.

"What did you do??" the blond asked horrified. It's not because he was horrified that the man was killed in front of him.

No, it was the fact that there is the rule that the **datees **must remain alive however annoyed Naruto may be to them.

The Hokage will be soooo pissed.

The man in suit just shrugged and said calmly, "don't worry I'll explain this to the village head. After all, I don't want a cutee such as you to get in trouble." Then with a wink the man turned and walked away.

Naruto stood there gaping before remembering something, "hey!" he called out "I thought you said you are double 0-7?"

The man stop but didn't turn around instead with a cool smooth voice replied, "I am. It's my codename. Agent double 0-7." And with that the man resumed walking and was gone.

_**Comment:**__WTF??_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-- DAY 4 -- **

**9:00 a.m.**

**Datee 008: **_**Bakura?? (5)**_

_**Initial Comment:**__He's kind of cute but I think he's still a kid…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too busy writing; the gorgeous cerulean eyed teen didn't notice a maniacal gleam on Bakura's eyes.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5 hrs later… **

_**Overall Comment:**__I'm postponing my date for later by an hour because I have to go home immediately. Don't ask me why._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde woman's brows furrowed as she read the writings, so curiosity getting the better of her she wrote back

_**Godaime: **__'…WHY?' _

A minute later and still no response, she was about to give up when she noticed that a furious scribbles appear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Overall Comment:**__Be__cause that idiot Bakura stole my boxers!! I don't know how he did that but he did!! Idiot said he will stole something for me for souvenir, like hell I will allow it so I told him no, but he was engulfed in a black something and the next thing I knew my boxers are gone. So I'm going home to dress because I can't very well go commando here!! _

_**Godaime: **_…._ OK…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Naruto trudged home to get into a new pair of boxers, the Hokage fall off her chair, guffawing loudly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-NARUTO'S POV-

**2:10 p.m.**

**Datee 009: **_**Belle (6)**_

I'm sitting here at the bench and I'm annoyed as hell. My date, Belle is her name and she is almost 5 minutes late and I don't like it. Not one bit. Didn't this person realize that I have more important things to do than wait for her so she can fawn at me or annoy me or give me more reasons to think about suicide?? She should be thankful because I'm doing her a great favor by gracing her with my presence and this is what she'll do?? Make me wait??

I don't care if this Belle person is a girl, once I saw her I will strangle her to death. I'll just frame or seduce one of my fans to admit the crime.

Heh. I'm such a genius.

I heard a running footstep and I jerked up my head and saw a girl, she is about 18 I think and she was wearing a white dress with a blue smock. She is quite beautiful if I must say. She has a perfect figure and her face was flushed and she was panting.

I can see that she has lost her momentum and naturally, being the gentleman that I am, I help her before she stumble in front of me. She clutched my shirt and shook me, "help me! My father is not insane, the Beast really exists!"

What the hell??

I hold her wrist and tried to calm her down, surely a beautiful girl like her can't be insane right? "Calm down. You're Belle right?" seeing a frantic nod, I told her "No one is telling that your father is insane,"

"Gaston. He said that my father is insane for telling them that a beast resides on the abandoned castle. But he is telling the truth." The girl explained while yanking my shirt, almost ripping it.

Ookkkaaaayyy…. Maybe she IS insane.

As if reading my mind she cried "I'm telling the truth! Look!" she took a mirror from her dress and thrust it in front of my face. "Show me the beast!"

"H-how…" I sputtered not believing my eyes, cause on the mirror is a beast who is currently howling in sadness. And pain. Someone is attacking him and it looks like he is not fighting back.

"You've gotta help him! Please!" Belle begged to me.

Of course, being the future Hokage, and a true ninja at heart, I must help her. I quickly hoisted her on my back piggy-back style and gathering chakra on my feet I head to the castle while the girl tells me the direction.

We arrive there in the nick of time and I helped save the beast. Fortunately, the bastard Gaston falls on the ground from the balcony. Clearly dead. Thank goodness, or he might spread his bastardness on the Earth, and we have enough of the Uchihas, thank you very much.

But unfortunately, the beast was stabbed on the back and I could tell that he was about to die.

And even more unfortunately, a mushy scene unfolded in front of me. Where Belle is crying and telling the beast that he mustn't die while he took his last breath.

And even more shocking, she hugged the beast while telling her that she loves him.

I don't even know if I should admire the girl for her guts or for her ability to love even a hideous creature. And a dead one for that matter.

Then a glowing light bathed the beast, and lo and behold he became a man. And a handsome one at that. Not that I'll steal him from Belle, mind you.

At first, Belle is confused and asked where is the Beast (How thick is she?? Doesn't she know that the sexy man in front of her is the Beast? Really. _–rolls eyes-)_

Thankfully, she recognized the eyes of the man (I recognized him from the smell, hehe) and kissed him.

At that, a bright light filled the room blinding me. And to my surprise, the talking household items become humans and the dark gloomy castle transforms into a beautiful castle.

Wow. I didn't know that a kiss could break a spell. Must be some kiss.

Looking around and seeing that no one is paying any attention to me except the former candle holder who is currently fluttering his eyelashes to me, I decided to go home.

I think I had completed my 100 good deeds for today and I need a back rub, dammit!!

_**Comment**__2 things:_

_1. I think… I'll never look at a mirror again. _

_2. The girl surely could kiss, although I'll never know how good is it cause I don't want a former beast hunting me for stealing his girlfriend._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-- DAY 5 -- **

**9:00 a.m. – 2:00 p.m.**

**Datee 010: **_**Bluto (7)**_

_**Comment:**__The man is insane, he keeps going on and on about how this – this – Poop eye? Poppay? Popaye? Whatever-his-name- is going to come and stole me from him... like the man did on that Olive Oyle woman. HAH?! As if!! I mean, I'm never his to begin with so there really is nothing to steal right??_

_Then he keeps on bragging his strength and always flexes his muscle like he is on a muscle show or something, and it's disgusting, really, instead of turning me on it makes me wanna hurl!_

_But that's not all baa-chan, the man certainly freaks out when we were at the restaurant and the waiter asks if we would like their house specialty which is a Spinach Salad. He threatens the poor waiter until the man almost peed at his pants. Saying that spinach is bad for his health or something and whatever-his-name gets his strength from it. _

_I swear he really is insane, and I never want to see him again!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2:09 p.m.**

**Datee 011:**

_-Blink.-_

_-Blink. Blink.-_

When the image before me didn't disappear I blink again.

Surely there must be a mistake, coz I refuse to believe that this girl is my date.

And not just any girl, a blond with pigtails girl with a very big blue eyes that could even be my little sister.

A baby little sister. Because I doubt this girl is even barely 7 years old.

So what the hell is Hokage thinking when she allowed this girl to be my date??

"Hi!" a perky voice floated in the air.

I gape when I saw that the girl is flying. What the hell? Is this supposed to be a genjutsu or something??

After a moment, I realized that 1. That isn't a genjutsu. 2. She's just a kid so she could not perform the genjutsu 3. I look like an idiot gaping like a fish.

So composing myself and coughing a little, trying to hide my embarrassment. "What is your name?" I asked with something akin to hope that this is not my date.

"Bubbles!" the pigtailed girl with very wide blue eyes chirped.

I look down with trepidation and hoping, and praying that please, please, please, Kami-sama _**please**_, that this girl is not my date because I might end up in jail for child harassment.

But like all my other prayers such as hoping that all my stalkers will just all drop dead, my prayers were not answered because sure enough in bold letters are the words

**Datee 011: **_**Bubbles (8)**_

Looking intently at the girl I ask seriously, "are you sure you're Bubbles?"

The girl nodded exuberantly, "yup!"

Biting the inside of my cheek, I ask for a moment and walks a little away from her. I get the pen from my backpocket and scribbling furiously, I began to write

_**Initial Comment:**__ What the Hell Baa-chan?? I am not a pedophile; this girl looks like she is only about 7 years old!_

I wait a moment for the reply and immediately wish that I could kill the old hag, then bury her and plant garlic on the soil, and could get away with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Godaime**_: _She IS 7 years old. So treat her nicely._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEE??

I hate her. Really.

Hope she drops dead too. Hag.

Taking a deep, deep breath I walk back at the girl and was surprised that she has tears threatening to fall, "You don't like me?" she asked with quivering voice.

"Yes… I mean… no, I like-, oh fuck!" I stammered, trying to appease the girl but failing miserably. I raked my hand on my hair and sighed in annoyance. I'm not being overdramatic really, but I think, this mission will be the death of me.

"You really don't like me!" she wailed.

My god, does she have to be so loud when she wails??

"Look, why don't we go to the park and I'll buy you an ice cream?" I asked, hoping that she'll forget her tantrum and just shut the hell up. Really how large could a girl like her have for lungs??

"OK!" she said happily totally stopping her cries that could shutter the eardrums of the unsuspecting people. Namely me.

It's times like this that I hate my enhanced senses.

And life.

_**Overall Comment: **__Damn it!! I am not a baby sitter baa-chan!! I spend the hours alternately buying her sweets and trying to entertain her. And then I have to meet her sisters who send me a laser beam thinking that I'm molesting their sister. _

_If anyone is the victim here, it's me!!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-NORMAL POV-

**-- DAY 6 -- **

**9:01 a.m.**

**Datee 012**_**: Bush, George W. (President) (9)**_

"Uhh, may I ask what does president means?" Naruto asks after seeing the parchment.

"It means the one who governs a country," the man identified as George Bush explained patiently. Bush appeared to be in his sixties, and honestly Naruto has no idea what business the man is doing joining a date hunt like this.

He looked dignified too, wearing a dark pressed suit and white undershirt. It makes Naruto feels self-conscious looking down at himself. He was wearing a blue turtleneck that brings out the color of his eyes, and a faded and torn jeans. With his accessories and sneakers he looks like a delinquent compared to the man.

"Oh, so it's like a Hokage huh? Cool..." the blond said in awe.

"What's a Hokage?" Bush asked in confusion.

"Hokage is the strongest ninja in the whole Konoha, they protect the village."

"Ohh…" the man nodded in understanding.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he decided to ask "Uhhmmm… not to be rude or anything but why are you here? I mean why did you join this date thingy? Surely a man like you have already a wife and children."

"Yes, I already have a wife and two daughters," seeing the teen's confusion, he added "My advisers told me that this is the best way to gather vote. You see, many of the contestants here are voters and they think that this is a good time as many to gather votes. And I assure you I have many plans when I am reelected…"

And so, the man proceeded to tell Naruto (who is trying not to cry because of boredom) his plans, projects and (empty) promises to change in his country while convincing him to vote for the man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Boring Hours later…**

_**Comment**__: I'm rethinking my ambition as a Hokage._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2:15 p.m. – 7:15 p.m.**

**Datee 013: **_**Crabbe, Vincent (10)**_

_**Comment:**__He's an idiot, no doubt about it. And I'm not being cruel; I even think that is a compliment. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade looks at her copy of the parchment with furrowed brows. It's been a week since the whole dating thing has started but she can see that the blond is still annoyed at the situation. The comments at every name he had dated may have not shown it but the crosses at their name certainly prove it. Some names even have labels on them, like Bakura, across his name written in red big bold letters are the words PERVERT/BOXER STEALER, on Akabane and Anko are the labels Insane and Sadists, and many more.

She sighed, and thought _'this is not going to be easy'_. Then, remembering who the remaining names are, she cracked an insane smile, _'But no one can deny that this is fun…'_

_**-------------------------------------------------OWARI----------------------------------------------**_

I tried to make this long, and believe me this is sooo long, seeing that many of you are eager to read this chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint you people… Review please! And no haters… hehe…

-

-

End Notes:

-

-

_**(1) Akabane Jackal **__is from the anime Getbackers, he is somewhat an antagonist that helps the Getbackers in odd times. He HAS an odd obsession with Ginji who almost looks like Naruto only taller and bulkier._

_**(2) Anastasia **__is from Disney movie ANASTASIA. She is a member of the Russian Imperial Court who has lost her memories and lived as a poor girl named Anya. Dimitri and Vladimir originally planned for her to pretend that she was the princess and they later found out that she really IS the princess. The visa was one of the important things that made their paths crossed. And Dimitri and Anastasia became lovers._

_**(3) James Bond **__is from the movie Agent 00-7_

_**(4) Atsuka, Marton **__a non-canonical name. In short, just a figment of my over-active imagination. Apparently he's a wanted criminal and James Bond was sent to eliminate him._

_**(5) Bakura **__is an antagonist from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. He is the one who stole the millennium items._

_**(6) Belle **__is from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast._

_**(7) Bluto **__is the antagonist from the famous cartoon Pop-eye the Sailorman. He was often beaten to a pulp whenever Pop-eye eats his spinach._

_**(8) Bubbles **__one of the Powerpuff girls. _

_**(9) Pres. George W. Bush **__president of the United States of America._

_**(10) Crabbe, Vincent **__is one of the cronies of the antagonist Draco Malfoy on the famous series Harry Potter._

-

-


	3. Chapter 3: D, E, F, G

**DiScLaiMeR:** I own nothing, except that ref over there, and that oven, and that TV, and that bed, and that, and that, and that….

**AuTHoR's NoTe:** I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!! You people had thought that this fic had died didn't you?? _Nuh-uh_!! I was just busy (being lazy). Hehe.. But here am I!! Ready to give you another fun chappie!! Hope the wait is worth it…

**ReVieW RepLiEs: **

Briryan, Saturnblue, Phantomsnow and -kyuubi11- : this chap will show some clues to your question, -_smiles_-

Acacia Jules : thanks! I changed it now…

DarkNinjaBunneh : I'm sorry if recognizing the dates disappointed you, I just thought that making the datees who are well known, would make it more funny. But since you want to read someone who you do not know, well, I put some here.

FallenPie, crimson nightmare and Miss-Janine: yes, I'm going keep up to 102 dates. I'm insane like that, and thanks for the good luck, I'll really need it.

Kyuubi-Kit: I'm sorry if the fic disturbs you…

**Thanks For the Reviews of the Following: **

FoxxyGoddess; Angel20012; evanescenceangel18; MydridFox09; azurefirewulf; may.neuma; DeathNoteMaker; nikkiru; shadow danser; Akaatje; Crimson Aries; Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku; kirallie; Sesshy's angel 18; Shiva-iceflame; MissSilver; SchizoNeko; Chibi Strawberry; Kuro Ookami Hatake; Blue-eyed Fox; just a rambling romantic; xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx; Akane-chan34; Shinigami - Momo; Arisu Arisugawa; XxTypoMasterxX; frogger666; MonkieChese; Ebil-Baka; UchihaUzumaki baby; AngelOfContemplation; insanechildfanfic; DarkRavie; Koharu Kage; MysteryLady-Tx; Gothic Tigress; Rabbitzan; Namikaze Hatake; sakura's conscience; DedicatedReader; Heaven Cobra; Shimo Ino; shadow lupus; Ignorince-Is-Bliss; cutsycat; Daemon Unix; DeathAngel90

-

-

-

-

**Warnings: **Silly cross-overs, Cursings (Lots and Lots of it), Spoilers, Crappiness, OOCness, Craziness, and YAOIness, heh.

-

-

-

-

-

**DaTe 102**

-

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Damn! Everything's Fucking Great!!**

-

-

-NARUTO'S POV-

**-- Day 7: --**

**7:53 a.m.**

**Datee 014:**

It's been a week and I'm still alive!

I knew I could do it, dattebayo!!

Yeah, sure, it had been a rough week, what with being forced to date freaks, insane lunatics and perverts but at least I survived it, and although a little (?) molested, and a little (??) mentally scarred, at least I'm still my gorgeous self.

… Wait! wait…

Speaking of being my gorgeous self…

…

I forgot to do the inventory this morning. I have to make sure that I'm still complete in any way, shape or form. It's one of the habits I developed since I was asked (**please read**: BLACKMAILED) to do this date thingy.

It's just that, I could never know (and could never be safe) what those stalker's now conned** datees** will steal from me. Boxers being stolen on the middle of the day, on the middle of the streets, will make anyone wary.

Just ask me, tsch!

Let's see, I still have a few minutes before my next date arrive so I think I could do the inventory here. Now where is that damned mirror --

–_fumbles in clothes then suddenly stops-_

Err…maybe I could just use the reflection on the river over there.

–_walks off and mumbles something about beasts appearing on mirrors-_

Ok, let's start!

Blond hair…. Still silky, and so—hey! I think I got split-ends, **Note to self:** must remember to go to the salon later. Maybe I should have my nails done too? Hmm… -_blinks_- So uhh, yeah… hair Check!

Ears… still exceptional as ever. Check! _-sighs happily-_ I love hearing the sound of nature. Especially this time of the year. They made me relaxed and forget the worries of the world. The rustling of the leaves on the trees and the barely-there sounds that the fallen leaves emitted when they slowly fell on the grounds. The chirping of the morning birds. Gentle whoosh of the winds and the soft ripples of water. The --

_-heard some perverted giggling about 100 m away, the general direction of the women's onsen, and some sounds of scratching on the paper-_

**Note to self:** Buy earplugs. And Toad-sennin poisons.

Pair of cerulean eyes… still as beautiful as ever though a little bloodshot from stress… check! **Note to self:** buy cucumbers, and that eye cream. I heard they're on sale. And very effective.

Lips… pouty, pink and kissable… check! **Note to self:** find someone to kiss so lips will not remain virgin

…

_-pause- _

_-remember the scene on academy with Sasuke-teme-_

_-eyes glinted dangerously, malevolent aura being emitted-_

**P.S. Note to Self (URGENT): **Find and Kill Sasuke. Must not use Rasengan. Must be discreet about it. Must hide the body. Must not be suspected about it.

Clothes… a white muscle shirt with red collar, khaki pants were a little baggy but nonetheless still gives an I'm-fucking-hot-so-come-and-ravish-me-look clothes… Undershirt and boxers. Check! (The drawstrings of the boxers are tightly knotted, and for precautionary measure, had packed another two pairs of boxers. There is a saying that "**One could never have too many boxers, especially when surrounded by perverts**". I'm merely following it, and taking the saying to heart.

–_raises eyebrow- _What?

Never heard of that saying? Of course you won't. I invented it, ever since that damned Bakura stole my boxers. _Tsch!_)

**Note to self:** Must buy more of this boxers, their comfortable. And orange. With green frogs. Cool.

Body… still the normal gorgeous tan and still toned, especially these abs. Yep! Check! **Note to Self:** I'm really gorgeous, no doubt about it.

Virginity… is still intact, _**Halleluya! **_CHECK! This is one of the most important aspect of the inventory. I have to check this constantly, because as I had said before this whole date thingy, most of the **datees** here are just after my beautiful body. _–Snort_-. As if they could take it that easily. My virginity will be only for my most **most **precious person. Now who could it be, will still remain a mystery. Cause I don't know it yet. **Note to Self:** Buy a chastity belt. And a spray mace.

And, _**oh**_ my precious _precious _sanity. God, I love you so much! I never thought that there would come a time where I will pray so much that my sanity will remain as it is (not wholly whole, but at least it's there). The whole week had been trying to my precious sanity, I had fought hard for it, almost lose it many times, but it still remained intact. A little traumatized, true, but still intact. **Note to Self:** After this mission, make an appointment to the village psychologist. Maybe reserved a room in the mental hospital too.

"Anou…"

At the sound of the voice, I almost jumped out of surprise. I was too engrossed –_cough__**obsess**__coug_h- on doing my body inventory that I was caught unaware. How disappointing for a jounin like me. Good thing no one here was going to tell about it.

–_glares menacingly at the reader-_

(NORMAL POV)

Naruto turned around towards the sound of the voice, ready to give the one who dares interrupt his must-do-inventory a piece of his mind, only to be faced on what could be one of the most soulful eyes that he had ever seen.

It was a pair of wide and bright chocolate colored eyes. Obscured by long eyelashes on a heart-shaped face framed by spiky reddish-brown hair. There was a hesitant smile on that face that seemed to melt anyone who dares to look at it. Over-all the teen in-front of him was a pretty boy. A very very pretty boy.

"Uhmm… You're Naruto, right?" the owner of the voice asked him softly, almost timidly.

And at that melodious voice, all of his annoyance of being interrupted quickly vanished into thin air.

Such a softie, he really was.

Seeing that the boy was still waiting for some kind of answer he nodded. "And you are..." he quickly fumbled on his clothes for the parchment to look for the name of his date and a frown cross his face "_**Dark/Daisuke**_?" _**(1)**_

"… I'm Daisuke." The teen mumbled.

He blinked confusedly at that. "Then what's with the Dark? A nickname or something?"

"Anou … Dark… Dark is my other half. He's in me." Daisuke answered.

At the answer, Naruto looked intrigued. "You mean like sealed in you or something? Because that will be cool, since I used to be a jinchuuriki…" he trailed off when he remembered the fox that was sealed onto him. He really missed the fox, now that he was gone. Especially since the fox died to give him, Naruto, his chakra when he was almost at the brink of death and fighting Pain, the leader of Akatsuki.

Sure, the fox may have brought him the misery that he had suffered when he was still a child, but he was a constant on his life. He was always at his side (well, to be precise at his stomach, but who's being precise?) no matter what happened.

The fox was always there every fight, (always snarking, shouting and spatting at him).

He was _very_ supportive **("Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill them all!")**

Always there to help him **("You want my power don't you? C'mon and get it, you know you waaaant toooo… then I will gain control of your body, foolish mortal,")**

Telling him to prove himself to the enemy **("You, worthless and pathetic Mortal, you're so weak you can't even beat your enemy. And you dare become my vessel and not accept my help? Insolent human.")**

And when he was about to give up, the fox is there to encourage him **("You can't die you filthy Human, If you die I will die as well!!") **

_-sighs nostalgically- _He really _really_ misses the fox now that it was gone.

He woke up from his reverie when the soft answer of his date reached his ears "Sort of. He was a trait of our family. He… he's a thief" the teen admitted but hastily added "But he's good. A-and he… he only appears when I feel… when I thought of my crush…" here the boy trailed off, a hint of pink appearing on cheeks.

_Aww… he's blushing. So cute._

"Oh…" the jounin nodded understandingly.

Suddenly, a bright light engulf the boy and when the bright light was gone, instead of the brown haired boy, there standing in front of him was a violet-haired teen. Much older than the other boy. And if the other one was pretty; This one was handsome, devilishly so.

"You're Dark aren't you?" Naruto asked curiously, further studying the teen.

The other just nodded.

"Eh? Why did you appear? I thought… are you going to steal something?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. He was debating what to do if the teen in front will steal something from Konoha. After all, it was his duty to protect the village from anything untoward, even if the culprit is handsome.

Here the teen smiled roguishly "I'm here to steal Konoha's most precious treasure." The thief said, winking at him.

Then Naruto did something he thought would never happen again, he blushed in pleased embarrassment.

_**Comment:**__ Aww… He's so sweet…._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hours Later:**

"What do you mean that the Konoha's most precious painting was gone?!" a surprised voice shrieked as wind blew and a paper flew in the gush of the winds bearing the words,

_I will steal Konoha's most precious treasure tomorrow._

_**-Dark **_(signed **Day 6**)

--

_**P S Comment:**__ I'll kill him!! How dare he make a fool out of me?? No one is allowed to do that!! No one does that to me. Well… except you…, and Sakura-chan… and Ero-sennin too… and maybe Sasuke-teme… and the Konoha 12 I think… and… all right, many is allowed to do that, but dammit! He isn't one of them! So when I saw him again, I'll make him rue the day he ever heard (or read) the name Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1:15 – 6:15 p.m.**

**Datee 015: **_**Dee-Dee (2)**_

_**Comment:**__ I don't know if I'm going to cry or laugh madly. The girl was insane, no not Anko-like insane nor Akabane-insane. The girl has a whole category of her own. First he asked me to play with her. Since she was my date, I agreed. I never thought that her idea of playing is tea party, (I could have forgiven her for that) but she forced me to dress a gown and pretend to be a princess (I could almost forgive her for this, somewhat…) then when she had been bored with my lack of cooperation, she decided to go on a riding on a horse. With me. As the horse. And that's where I can never forgive her. (If you dare to tell about this to anyone, and I mean __**anyone**__, all the sakes and alcohol in Konoha will mysteriously disappear, I mean it)_

_So, ignoring the fact that all I want to do is punch the girl in the face or bitch slap her silly, I let the girl on my back and run around on my hands and knees (I had no choice but to go along, she had tied me beforehand with chakra-depleting ropes, I had no idea how he had gotten her hands on those things) _

_So there we were, me running around like a damn horse, neighing and her singing __**"La! La! La! La!"**__. Thank goodness that the girl had a short attention span and get bored easily._

_After the most humiliating experience of my life, she then dragged me to the basement of her house where her brother had a big secret laboratory. There she proceeded to destroy it, thru clicking all the buttons on the big machine there, laughing maniacally. And me, with all my frustrations from my date with her and all others, I joined too. I mean, she was already wrecking it, what was one more right? But apparently, I miscalculated the force of my rasengan (and my frustration) because the next thing I knew, the lab, along with their house, and a part of their subdivision where in ruins. And all the calmness that I had acquired from blasting that rasengan was gone because I was too busy running from the police and angry neighbors. _

_And here I am. At the police station, shackled and being accused of crimes I was not even aware existed. I'm trying to plead insanity, after all I'm a little close to it, but the idiot police don't believe me. Oh well, bail me out, will you? _

_Oh, I almost forgot. I'm applying a restraining order for that girl, because it will be hell on earth before I do again all the things that I did on our date. And I'm enrolling her on a mental hospital. And her brother too, because I think the boy had a mental breakdown when he saw what we did to his lab. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6:30 p.m**

**Datee 016:**

_Oh, god! _

"Naruto-kun!"

_Oh my God!_

_That voice._

"Hello, un!"

_That disgustingly cheery voice._

_Masaka!_

"Naruto-kun?"

_It's not possible!_

"Is something wrong, yeah?"

_That dreaded accent._

_How could this be??_

"Are you sick, un? You look pale, yeah!"

"Do you mind??" he snapped to the owner of the voice who had inched closer to him, trying to touch his forehead in a gesture of checking is temperature as he had slapped the hand away. "I'm in denial here!" Then he glared fiercely at the man. Looking at his face.

And that dumb blond mane.

And that blue eye, that peered curiously to him, along with the camera-like left eye.

And the prosthetic left arm on the otherwise stump arm.

He was sure of it. It was him!

But it couldn't be! The man was dead!

He knew it.

He had seen it.

Heck, he was one of the people who had instigated it!

So, why??

…

_Oh…_

_Ohhhhh…_

He must still be sleeping. And this is all a dream. And a bad one at that.

Imagine being faced with this man. And imagine him being his date. Heh, what a nightmare!

So with that thought in his mind, he plopped on the bench gracelessly and closed his eyes. Intention clear; to sleep the nightmare staring at his face.

"Oi, what are you doing Naruto-kun?" the voice asked curiously, poking at him.

He didn't answer. Why should he? There was no need for it since all of this was just a dream. He knew that if he concentrated enough, he could wake up from this nightmare. Now, if only the stupid pokes from his side will stop. "What are you doing, un?" And that stupid voice to be gone.

When minutes after, and he realized that none of his wish will happen, like waking up from this horrendous nightmare, or for the insistent poking to stop, and the dreaded owner of the voice to just curl up and die. He sat up abruptly and screamed.

"Arrrgghhhh??!! What the hell are you doing here??" he asked, pointing crudely at the man, almost flattening the man's nose.

"Are? Mou, Naruto-kun. I'm here to be your date of course, un." was the pouting answer.

"Ehhh??" he quickly search for the parchment on his clothes, and when he found it he looked at it with trepidation. Heart pounding, chest heaving, hands shaking. His eyes widened when there, he saw it. Beside the words **Datee 016**, the name _**Deidara**_ was glaringly written, as if taunting him. "But you're a missing-nin!" he accused "Tsunade baa-chan wouldn't—"

He was cut off by the man declaring proudly "I'm no longer a missing nin. I'm now a jounin from the hidden village of the lightning, yeah. Ever since you killed the Leader, I figured to make an honest living, I'm tired of running away from ANBU's anyway. It's so tiring, un. And don't worry, I promised the Hokage that I won't harm you, un." The man pacified.

"You better not." he warned, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I promise, yeah!" Deidara said.

Naruto had no choice but to believe it, after all, ever since all of this had happened, he had no choice in anything. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked evenly.

Here the man looked excited, and if the future will be honest looked bit, a _teeny weeny_ bit cute. "We're going to fly, yeah!"

He was about to tell the man to go kill himself because human's don't fly when he noticed the monstrously big white bird at the edge of the forest, and the former missing-nin was heading towards it.

"C'mon, Naruto-kun!" the blond called out, he was already at the top of the bird and he was holding a hand out for Naruto to take.

The soon-to-be Rokudaime hesitated for a bit, before taking the hand and he was hoisted up at the top of the bird. He wouldn't admit it, but ever since he had seen the bird almost four years before he had been wondering how it feel to ride it.

And soon, they were hundred of meters away from the ground, flying above Konoha.

"**A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view**"

They were circling the village, and Naruto was enjoying the rush of the wind on his face. It makes him feel alive, being airborne like this. Like here at the sky he was free, he could do whatever he wants and no problems would reach him.

No insane missions, no stalkers, no nothing…

"**No one could tell us no, or where to go,**"

They swooped down a little to fly around the Hokage Tower and Naruto had to stop his whoops in enjoyment and had to contain his laughter of their sudden movement. They slowly gained altitude again and continued flying until they almost reached the clouds in the sky.

He giggled a little bit at the dampness on his cheek when they encountered a cloud. Minutes later, the bird glided down.

"**Or say where only dreaming"**

A flying brown bird were flying along side of them and perched on Naruto's shoulder to have it's well deserved rest. The nip it gave him on the ear told him that yes, this wasn't a dream no matter how this seemed too good to be true.

"**A whole new world,**"

Now, they were flying on top of the forest of death and the leaves on the trees rustle as they pass by. He couldn't help but feel grateful to the other one for giving him a chance to fly. And the happiness he felt that he would have never thought possible for seeing the wonderful scenery.

"**A dazzling place I never knew**"

The moon was shining brighter than any other night. And its rays gave the village a glow that made one's breath hitch in awe. The sky was void of any clouds and the stars were twinkling brightly forming well-known constellations. The former jinchuuriki gave a gasp as he saw a falling star. And another. And another. And another…

_A meteor shower,_ he thought in awe. He closed his eyes and just let the beauty of the night washed over him. _'I wish I could find the person who will love me truly and whom will I love in return.'_

A hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes.

"**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear**"

Naruto looked at his date and the man, whose hair was blowing in the direction of the wind, was smiling roguishly.

A tick formed on Naruto's head.

"**That now I'm in a—"**

"If you do not stop singing right now, I'm going to shove you off the bird." He warned threateningly. "You're ruining the moment!"

Deidara pouted "But on the film **Aladdin **_**(3)**_, Aladdin was singing to J-"

He abruptly cut off the man, "_One,_ Aladdin lived on an Arabian country and _**we**_" he pointed to himself and Deidara "are in a hidden continent. _Two_, they are dark-haired and olive skinned, we are both blondes. _And three_" he ground out "do I look like _freakin' Jasmin_ to you?!"

"Mou, Naruto-kun, you're no fun, un!"

Naruto's death glare answered the man.

The other sighed "all right then, but I had a surprise for you. It will be great, yeah!" He patted the bird's head as a signal and they landed at the top of the Hokage monument. They got off the bird and the Uzumaki teen looked curiously at the man, wondering what the surprise he was talking about was.

And to the surprise of the young man, Deidara pulled something from his clothes. He blinked to try to see if what he was seeing is what it really was. After blinking more, the golden oil lamp that Deidara was holding was still there. Naruto groaned in annoyance. "Deidara, you baka, if this is another of your Aladdin jokes, I swear I will—"

"No. This is not a joke I promise, un." The other jounin pacified.

Still looking distrustfully at the man, he crossed his arms and said "Fine. So what does it do?"

The Former Akatsuki grinned and rubbed the lamp, and to his shock a poof of smoke appeared. And something else too. A big bad brown something.

"**Bwahahaha! I'm free! I'm free! Shukaku no Tanuki is free, finally! Bwahahahaha!**"

That's right. The big bad brown something was Ichibi no Tanuki. Otherwise known as Shukaku of the desert. And currently he was bellowing too loudly and pulling the trees in glee. Intent on causing mayhem.

Naruto was looking wide-eyed at the scene in-front of him. _Masaka_! He whirled at the man beside him, looking as shocked as he was and bellowed "What do you think you are doing??! Why did you free the bijuu?!"

"B-but… I did not…" suddenly the man's eyes lit up, and searched at his clothes again. When he found another lamp that looked exactly like the one where Shukaku came from he looked slightly embarrassed "oh… I must have rubbed the wrong lamp… un"

"You think?!" Naruto shrieked. He clutched the man's collar between his hands and pulled towards him and hissed "Listen here, if, after two minutes that demon is still free and creating chaos, I will personally kill you, you hear me?" and he shook the man for emphasis

Deidara looked frightened from the threat and nodded meekly. Good thing that the seal placed in the Bijuu was not broken and the man easily sealed Shukaku back to the lamp again. After much struggling, bellowing and cursings, of course.

After a few minutes of tense silence, when it was apparent that the demon will not suddenly poofed in again, Naruto growled out questioningly "why is Shukaku sealed on the lamp anyway? And why are you carrying it around?"

Here, the man looked sheepish again, "well, when you killed Leader, the Bijuus were left on the cave and on the verge of breaking free so me and Tobi thought of a way to seal them on something that they cannot break free, un. We found a seal, but we can not find a container and the only available one were these oil lamps. So… yeah" then the man added chirpily "and I always bring Shukaku's lamp for sentimental reasons, un!"

Naruto was hard pressed not to just kill the man on the spot. If only Godaime hadn't forbidden him, arms will not be the only missing limb from the man.

"How about looking at my real surprise, yeah?" when the other didn't budge Deidara turned pleading "This is the real one, I'm sure of it, un."

Sighing, the future Hokage nodded. He couldn't say no to the childish enthusiasm that the other projected, no matter how annoyed he was.

Deidara rubbed the lamp again, after making sure that it was the real thing. When nothing happened after rubbing it for a full minute, a cute frown formed on his forehead,

"Why it is not working?" Naruto asked curiously.

Deidara was about to answer when a loud hissing filled the night.

And then a poof was heard again.

"**Tadaaah**! Never fear! Tobi is here!"

Only for Tobi to came out. Clad in a genie vest (violet with gold lining on it) over his black overalls. His nin-sandals were replaced by the pointed golden shoes. It looked like he had tried to tie his short hair into a ponytail, but since his hair is so painstakingly short, well… there was no other word for it, it came out as a pigtail. Tobi's left hand was perched on his hips while his other was raised in the air, fingers forming a _'peace'_ sign.

"I think it's broken" commented Naruto, not even sparing Tobi a glance. He squatted down on the grounds while looking down at the lamp on the other's hands.

"I think so, too." Agreed Deidara, he was currently shaking the lamp, trying to find what was wrong with it. He, too, is ignoring Tobi who was waving his arm frantically trying to get their attention. "But I tested it yesterday. It was working then."

"Then what was wrong?"

Still ignoring Tobi, who was now doing a wild tap dance trying to attract their attention, the former missing-nin replied "I don't know. It should be a surprise, flowers and gifts should be coming out from it, not… not this."

"Tobi did it!" the orange-wearing mask chirped

This got the attention of the two. "What did you say?"

"Tobi did it!"

"Tobi… what the hell did you do?" Deidara asked dangerously, a tick forming on his forehead.

"Deidara-sempai said he wanted to surprise Naruto-kun, and Tobi thought that Tobi will be a good boy and make a good surprise for both of you, so Tobi exchange the lamp to summon himself instead of the other one because he knew it would surprise you too, Deidara-sempai." Tobi declared proudly.

As the former Akatsuki member continued to talk, the tick on Deidara's forehead grew larger and larger and when the man finished talking the long haired blonde ground out in a deceitfully calm voice "Tobi, you had a 10 second head start to run before I kill you."

"Ehh? But why Deidara-sempai? You did not like the surprise?" Tobi asked, rubbing his head in wonderment.

"10.."

Through-out it all, Naruto who was just watching the two former Akatsuki members didn't know if he would be amused by it all, or just kill them all.

"9…"

"But Tobi is a good boy" the other whined.

"…6…"

When Deidara started to go through his pouch to get clay which he used to produce bombs, Tobi finally understands that the other was serious and started to run.

"…3…2…1…0… Come here Tobi! I'm going to kill you! You idiot!" And the blonde give chase, hollering obscenities to the other and promising different ways of killing, growing more gruesome and gruesome than the other,

The last thing Naruto heard before the voices faded out was "but Tobi is a good boy!"

_**Comment:**__ I'm having a migraine because of those two…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Day 8:--**

**9:00 a.m – 2:00 p.m.**

**Datee 017: **_**Donald Duck (4)**_

_**Comment:**__ What the hell is this baa-chan?? Do you think it's funny to give me a date such as this?? What do you think of me?? Goddamit baa-chan, I don't practice bestiality and I have no inclination to do so!! _

_So why the hell did you give a talking duck as a date?? And a sailor one at that. Do you know that he even knows more curses than me, that I think, if my mother is alive and she heard all of the words spouting at that mouth (or should I say beak?!) she will likely had a massive heart attack?! He put sailors to shame, well, he is a sailor but that's beside the point! And did he have to be so grumpy?? He complains about everything, namely Mickey Mouse (whoever the hell he is), Daisy Duck (whoever the hell she is), his nephews (whoever the hell they are), Mickey (whoever the bloody hell he is), Pluto the dog (whomever that dog belongs too), Goofy (whoever the hell he is. By the way what kind of name is __**that**__?), and __**Mickey**__???!! (Whoever the bloody hell he is, I don't bloody care and I hope he bloody die for the migraine his bloody existence caused me!!!)_

_I hope I never seen that duck again (because I will roast him), or find his other friends because I know I will be arrested for animal cruelty. If barbequing and eating them would be considered as such. _

_And one more thing. I hope that this will be the last of the talking animals that you picked to be my date. 'Cause otherwise, there will be hell to pay._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-At the Hokage Tower:-**

The twitch of the lips of the Hokage, along with the amusement on her eyes, while reading the parchment that was connected to the one the blonde jounin currently owns were noticeable. And very suspicious. Very very suspicious.

And of course, being as perceptive as she is, especially when it comes to the blonde-haired Hokage, Shizune noticed it right away. "What is it Tsunade-same? What did Naruto-kun said?"

"Oh… He just said that he doesn't like his date." Tsunade said dismissively.

"Why? Who was his date?" she asked curiously. Still wondering if it was a wise decision to continue this date mission of Naruto considering what happened on the week of the preparations. She was still having nightmares about that day of the full moon.

"Donald--" here the blonde woman's lips twitches again "…Duck"

Shizune's eyes went wide when she heard the answer and a cry of "Tsunade-sama!" rang out on the office, making the birds on the nearby trees to fly away due to fright.

"Eh, But I really think he was cute..." The Hokage pouted, propping his chin on her palms.

Her apprentice gave a huff and snatched the parchment from the desk, she read the content and a tick appeared on her forehead "please tell me this is the only 'cute' animal you put on the list of the datees." She pleaded, hoping for an affirmative answer.

"Yes, yes, he was the onl-…" she stopped faltering when she remembered something "Eheh… _Oops?_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-At the Date's Official Meeting Site:-**

**2:15 p.m.**

**Datee 018: **

Naruto's chest was still heaving on anger after he had written his comment over his last date. He wasn't kidding when he had written it. That date was disastrous at best. The blonde jounin almost had a heart attack when the duck trudged to where he was sitting and then announced that he was his date. That duck has to be the most ill mannered and grumpiest duck that had ever graced Earth. He never, ever, wanted to see that sailor again. Or god forbid, he will commit 3 murders. One for killing the duck, one for killing the Godaime, and one for killing himself afterwards.

His murderous thoughts were stopped when he heard footsteps nearing him. Naruto took calming breaths and when he felt himself calm enough to face his date without having sudden urges to kill everyone on sight. He looked up and come face to face with his date.

His eyes widened when he took in the sight in front of him. Because here in front of him, is a smiling someone. With a purple mask covering his eyes and what looks like a pole, along with a shell were strapped on his back. A laptop was also clutched on his hands, and many other gadgets. But what struck Naruto odd was the someone was green. Very very green.

"Yo! I'm _**Donatello (5)**_, got any pizzas here? I'm kinda starving."

A cry of "Baa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!" was heard through-out Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-At the Hokage Tower:-**

"What?" the Hokage asked her assistant who was looking at her exasperatedly. "He was very intelligent and I thought the turtle was macho, with all that bulging muscles…"

Silence.

Then,

"Tsunadeeee-saaammmaaaaaaaaa!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:55 p.m.**

**Datee 019: **

He was not afraid.

Of course not.

He was an elite jounin. Son of the hero Yondaime Hokage. Protégé of the Sandaime and Godaime. Apprentice of the great Gama-sannin. Soon-to-be Rokudaime, the youngest Hokage ever. Of course he was not afraid. Nope. Not one bit.

He was special. He was strong. He was powerful.

So of course, he is not afraid to be walking alone here in a dark forest at the middle of the night, with the sky void of any stars and the fluffy clouds the only present thing on the sky that obscures the moon from peeking and spreading its rays on the lands; holding a flashlight to see his way (His hand is **not** shaking from fear, he was merely shivering. Never mind that the night was humid (and he was sweating) and Never mind the fact he was wearing a black undershirt, a white collared shirt and a blue sweater over it, and jogging pants and sneakers. Was it his fault that he easily got cold in warm weather and even he had warm clothes? Silly.)

And the reason he was stiff was not because he was scared, he was just angry. Come on, no one would like to walk in this hour solely for a date. He should be asleep, not trudging the frightening _–err…-_ dangerous – Yep. That's it. _**Dangerous**_ forest where ghost _–uhh-_ thieves and bandits. That's right. Bad people resides in the forest in evening. That's also the reason why his eyes where darting everywhere, he was merely on the look-out for the bad people, not the ghost.

When the sounds of rustling leaves reached his heightened ears, he did **not **jump startled and squeaked in surprise. Nope. He did not. He also did not gut the unfortunate rabbit that had caused the noise in the bushes in a fit of revenge for frightening him. Nope. He did not.

And when a howl pierced n the otherwise silent night, he did not shrieked in fear and almost run home, and stumbled on his haste. He just didn't seen that stone on his way. Damn, that stone. Yep, damn that fucking stone.

And when he arrived at the gloomy and horrifying –_ehemm_- mysterious castle, that was standing at the top of the hill, he never thought to just forgot all about the date and just lie to the Hokage that his date was found dead and rotting, so there was no point in doing the date. No, he never thought that. Not once.

When he approached the castle door and it creaked open, he didn't start shaking and almost peed in his pants. And when a figure suddenly appeared in his line of vision, clutching a candle holder he didn't start hyperventilating. It was all because the man was ugly and he was afraid that it will contaminate him. It was only because of that. Damn the hunchback and his ugliness. Damn him to hell.

Even when he was lead to the darkest part of the castle, trailing after the butler to get to his date, he was never afraid. No, never.

But his eyes grew wide when the hunchbacked man brought him to a room where instead of the bed in the middle of it, there is a coffin. And when the lid of the coffin opened and the body that was lying there, who had not been breathing let alone live, suddenly opened his eyes and stood up, he was certainly afraid. And when the man spoke flashing his pointy fangs at him and announced that he, Count _**Dracula (6) **_was his date, he screamed like a girl and hightailed out of there. And this time, he called for his mother.

Yes, even the great Uzumaki Naruto can be scared sometimes.

_**Comment:**__ Baa-chan, do you have any garlics in there? Even a cooked one? And wooden cross and holy water too, the church and the stores are already close for today. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Day 9:--**

**9:00 a.m.**

**Datee 020: **_**Dumbledore, Albus Wulfric Brian Percival (7)**_

"Do you want a Lemon drop, my boy?"

He looked at the wrinkled hand that holds the sweet. Then he slowly raised his eyes to look at the bony arm. Then the frail body that was covered by a dazzling purple robes with twinkling stars that nearly blinded him. He continued scrutinizing until his gaze fell on that long white beard (is it tucked on the belt??), and the wizened face and that twinkling blue eyes framed by half-moon spectacles.

He blinked his eyes. Then he blinked again. When the image on his eyes didn't disappear or de-aged (or drop dead, what is that man doing alive anyway? Men that age were supposed to be food for ravenous worms), he cleared his throat, and excused himself for a minute.

"Go on, my boy; take all the time you want. I was just merely passing time while looking for something. You didn't by any chance saw a golden cup here did you?" the old man asked peering at him closely. Twinkle on his eyes were now long gone.

He shook his head frantically; the wizened man's gaze unsettled him. It's as if the man was reading his mind. So saying his apologies, he hastily distanced himself from the old man and took out the parchment. He held it with trembling hands due to anger and wrote:

_**Comment:**_ _I soooo hate you._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:15 – 7:15 p.m.**

**Datee 021**_**: Eiri Yuki (8)**_

_**Comment:**_ _He's cold. Too cold. His name fits him perfectly, the bastard. I mean, I was just minding my own business while waiting for him and I decided to write my comment on my last date, then there was this gush of wind and the parchment flew out of my hands and landed on his feet. He then read it, and then told me straight to my face that my writing sucked!! The nerve of that guy! He was the one who was imposing, but he had the gall to tell me that?? So, what if he was a writer? Tsch! _

_He almost looked like me, you know. Gorgeous, soft blond hair and blue eyes. Toned, but slim body. We could have been brothers but with that personality, he most undoubtedly was related to the Uchihas. Hope they all burn in hell._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:30 p.m.**

**Datee 022: **

_Wow_.

There was no other word for it.

The beauty in front of him is probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her blonde hair was in an elegant bun tied by a blue ribbon, and she was wearing a sparkling a white gown. Her dainty hands had been covered by white gloves. And she was wearing _–blinks in disbelief-_ glass shoes??

And she arrived in a beautiful coach with white horses that was pulling it, and a coachman.

Naruto wondered if the girl thought that they will be going on a ball. Or maybe, she was not his date and was simply lost. Better ask her now. "Uhmm…W-what's your name?" he stammered out. This beauty just makes him speechless.

"Cinders-ella, I mean Cinderalla." The girl answered.

He looked at the parchment, and the name _**Ella (Cinderella) (9)**_ was written on it. Oh well, lucky him. He looked at her again and couldn't help but conscious at what he was wearing, he looked like a peasant compared to her. Why the hell is she wearing a gown anyway??

Then suddenly, music filled the night air. He frowned in confusion and wonder where the music were coming from considering they were outdoors and almost at the edge of the forest before he saw Ero-sennin hiding in a tree and tuning the component. The pervert gave him a thumbs up before giggling and pulling out his ever present notepad and scribbled furiously. He squelched the urge to go to the man and pound him senseless, because it will ruin his date with the girl.

Seeing the girl watching her expectantly, he asked gallantly while holding out a hand "May I have this dance?"

He _do_ have manners and etiquette, you know.

**Hours of dancing later…**

**Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!**

"What's that?" the girl asked curiously.

"The midnight chime." He answered. His right hand was still holding the soft hand of the girl and his left her narrow waist. To his surprise the girl looked surprised, and even a hint of fear flashed through her eyes.

She hastily wrenched herself away from him, and said "I'm sorry, but I had to go."

**Dong! Dong!**

Before he could even react; the girl had run away from him. She stumbled a little and her right shoe fell from her foot but she seem not to notice it and hastily get on the coach and then the horse took off, running as if there was a bandit hot on their trails.

He stood there shocked; rooted on the spot, unable to comprehend what had happened. He didn't even move when Jiraiya approached him and handed him the glass shoe.

**Dong! Dong!**

"What did you do? You didn't grope her did you?" the sannin asked with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Shut up." He growled. And stomp off.

**Dong! Dong! Dong!**

_**Comment:**__ What the hell just happened? Who does she think she was leaving me like that?? And why did she run away anyway? Does she have a curfew? Boy, she must have strict parents. Oh well, Poor girl._

_And what the hell will I do with this glass shoe? I can't very well sell it if it has no pair. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto's POV-

**--Day 10:--**

**7:00 a.m**

**Datee 023: **

I looked closely at the teen in front of me. He has a long golden hair that was braided and hung on his back, and long bangs that almost covers his eyes. His body was clad in a black high collared shirt and in a tight leather pants (I had to wipe the drool from my mouth) and a red coat. I could tell by the way his clothes hugged his body that even though he was lean, he was still muscular. He was leaning (I must say sexily) on the edge of the bridge where we used to meet when I was still in team 7, apparently now it was one of the date spots too. I don't know if baa-chan's making me meet the date here for moral boost or just to plain old annoy me. Either way it worked. I cleared my throat a little and asked "So, you're name is _**Elric, Edward (10) **_right?"

The teen nodded and said "yeah…" and nothing else.

I raise an eyebrow at that answer. This teen was certainly interesting. He looked very calm and collected, and the way he carried himself a bit cockily and with a bit of arrogance, as if he was merely telling the world in subtle way that he was powerful and to not mess with him. It was not boisterousness. It was a fact. And he knew it. And the world should very well believe it. Especially those eyes of his, those wide gold eyes that radiated of knowledge and intelligence and as well as strong sense of righteousness. And I knew that his right arm and left leg was made of steel. Even if those were well-oiled, my keen-hearing still hear the soft clang of metal hitting metal when he moved a muscle. But somehow, even with all of this, I still couldn't help but feel attracted. Like a moth in a flame. The spread on a sandwich. The berry in a strawberry. A fly on a crap—

_Okaaay… _those descriptions were disgusting. I should have read those love letters that my fans wrote to me to learn how to describe people like a lovesick person who has an unhealthy habit of stalking the love of his/her life.

Shaking my head on my stupid thoughts I look again at the enigma and tried to make another conversation "so… how old are you?"

"..16…" was his short reply.

I was a bit surprised at that answer. I thought he was only about 14 or something. Alright, I know. I'm turning into a pedophile. Damn that old hag. If I got into the jail for corrupting minors in the future I will personally held her responsible. It isn't my fault for turning into a pedophile if I was forced to date a 7 year old and 10 year old. Let me see you try it and did not emerge a pedophile. "Uhmm… I didn't mean to sound tactless or something, but aren't you a little bit.." I hesitated a bit on what I was about to say but finally decided 'what the hell, I was born without tact' so I plunged on "…small?"

Well it's true. He is really small for his age. I was just merely being honest. So of course, I almost had a heart attack when the calm and cool Elric Edward suddenly grabs me and shook me like a paper doll and proceeded to yell the life out of me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN REACH THE TOP OF THE TABLE WHEN EATING OR REACH THE DOORKNOB WHEN GOING OUT OF THE DOOR OR TO EVEN BE ABLE TO SEE THE—"

"Hey, hey hey.… I didn't mean anything bad about that," I said, trying to calm the homicidal teen. But _–sigh- _it looks like all my effort was in vain because the other didn't stop yelling let alone loose his grip on me. By the way, I'm a little close in passing out due to lack of air.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY LACK OF HEIGHT, I'M SURE WHEN YOU WERE ON MY AGE YOU WERE JUST A SIZE OF PEANUT!!"

My vision turned red at that, and it's not because he was suddenly on top of me and his coat covered part of my eyes (although a part of it came from that), but the real reason was nobody, and I mean NOBODY ever call Uzumaki Naruto a size of Peanut!!

And soon we were both yelling our throats raw with obscenities and curses and insults ranging from "You look like a girl with that hair, who do you think you are Rapunzel??" to "Well, at least I don't look like a damned porcupine with all of my hair standing up like that! Been electrocuted recently, haven't you??"

Ah, well. I guess boys will be boys, because after we exhausted our energies in insulting one another and our eyes met, a silence ensued. And then we were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Maa… I'm hungry, I know a good restaurant that we could have a good breakfast. Come on." And then I held out a hand for him to reach into. He looked at my hand for the moment and then with a smile he took it.

We ate at a restaurant where they served Japanese breakfast and while eating we talked about our lives. I found out about his past. The way he and his brother attempted a taboo and got punished for it by the laws of nature. His metal arm and leg were the result of that and his brother lost his body. I'm still quite shocked from knowing this bit of information. (I wonder who made the laws on the laws of nature? Is it just the nature alone? If so, are trees parts of the judges? Because if that is so, then I'm sooo screwed. Imagine all the trees that I have rasenganed trying to get their revenged on me. Oh, Kami-sama don't get let the big bad trees get to me.)

Thankfully, I was distracted on my line of thought by Edward when he asked me about myself. I shrugged a little at that and just tell him that I was just an ordinary jounin who had a harsh past because of something I couldn't help. I told him I'm nothing special. Yep, I'm humble like that. After all, I want him to like me for me, not for what I am and what I could do. Although I don't think it will be a problem seeing he is a prodigy on his line of art, alchemy.

I shifted the conversation to his brother. I was kinda curious what kind of guy this Alphonse was. I think he was a great brother, and from what Edward was telling me, I wished I have a brother too… "Well, I admire you for putting your own brother first before your own needs." I said to him after he told me their adventures in finding the sorcerer's stone, and his and his brother's reasoning behind finding it "And at least you had Alphonse throughout the whole ordeal. And at least, he appreciates what you were doing for him. Unlike some people I know…" I muttered, gritting my teeth when I thought back the whole Sasuke fiasco. Sure, I had forgiven Sasuke for running away, but the guy could have been a little bit repentant, but noooo. The stupid prick just walked in the gates of Konoha, stoic as ever, the when he saw me, the bastard had the gall to smirk at me (Smirk! Imagine??) and said "Dobe." If I was not too happy and too speechless at that moment, I would have pounded that smirk off the bastard. But alas, I was too sweet for my own good. I really should make Sasuke pay for what he did to me, and – _Oh!_ I just remembered my **Note to Self **about him. _Hmm…_ I should probably put that Note in High Alert too… in blinking red lights.

We talked a little more (thankfully my murderous thoughts had gone down, not entirely gone but at least on ignorable level) and I found about his friends in the military especially Roy Mustang, who Edward insistently argued that is not his friend and never will be (I smell something fishy here) and I also found out that he had somehow got transported into a world where alchemy didn't exist due to some encounters with homunculi. He had found a way to return on his world but it seems that instead of being back on his own world he landed on this world. He really ran out of luck, this guy, but at least here he could use alchemy here.

And before we know it, 5 hours had gone by and we were back on the bridge about to say goodbye to one another, after-all, he was not really serious in winning this date-whatever because his priority is still to get back to his brother, when we heard sounds of footsteps about to head to us.

We looked at the newcomer and we both stared. And stared. And stared some more. Though I think me and Edward had a different reasons for staring. I'm staring because… well, the guy was wearing the same outfit like Sai. A black Halter top, but the guy took the outfit much farther because when Sai wears black baggy pants, this guy was wearing what looked like… black skirt…

I glanced again at Edward he was still staring at the guy, now with loathing on his eyes. "What are you doing here, you bastard?" he hissed.

The guy looked at the teen, he was momentarily shocked before a malevolent grin spread on his face. "Ohh? What do we have here? It seems I had found you, chibi. I actually entered the gate so I could finally kill you, and look, here's my chance."

The braided teen's body shook in repressed anger, anger for the gall of the man in calling him small or for threatening to kill him; personally I think it was the former, seeing that he cared more for his short stature rather than his well-being. And when the guy still grinned at him maniacally he finally snapped and rushed to the man with an angry yell of "Envy! Teme, Omae o korusu!"

I stood rooted on the spot as the man named Envy charged at Edward too. I was about to stop them from fighting when a bright light from the parchment diverted my attention. I frowned in confusion before I remember that it was time to meet my date so the name had been finally revealed.

" I will kill you for what you did to us, bastard!"

"Ohh? Could you really do that?" Envy taunted.

Suddenly, I had a really bad feeling about this. A really really bad feeling. I slowly raised the parchment and peeked at it with trepidation. And there beside the words **Datee 024:**, written in bold letters for all the world to see, was the name _**Envy (11)**_

I really really hate my life.

I looked at the fighting duo again when I heard a loud crash and there I saw the trees lying on the grounds in splinters. I had barely dodged when Edward came wheezing past me, hands already transmuted into a sharp metal, and almost cut off my head. "Oi! Watch out will you!" I bellowed, but the chibi maybe didn't heard me or just ignore me. I was about to shout again when another blur wheezed past me and this time I hadn't had the time to dodge and my face bled due to a cut.

With shaking fingers, I touched the wound, and again I see red. Nope, not just the blood, this time it really was anger. How dare them mar my beautiful face like that??! that's it! No more nice guy!

With a battle cry, and a rasengan on each hand, I charged at them both.

--

**Hours of Battling Later…**

The grounds were surrounded by fallen and broken trees. And the three of us were surrounded by the ANBU; out of breath, panting heavily full of scrapes, bruises and wounds. Not to mention that now, instead of beating the crap out of each other, baa-chan was beating the crap out of us…

_**Comment for Edward and Envy: **__That was fun! I've never had a good fight like that for a long time. I would have like to do that again but you had banned them from ever entering Konoha again… Saa, maybe I could meet someone like them again, although probably not someone like Envy though. The guy's too insane, too sadistic and too envious. He sure suits his name to a "T". And I hope Edward could finally return to his real world so that he could meet his brother. And that Roy Mustang, I think he has a crush on him even though the guy had an attitude. Oh, well, tough luck for his tough love._

_And yeah, do you really have to beat me that hard??_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:30. – 10:30 p.m.**

**Datee 025: **_**Fiona (12)**_

_**Comment:**__ a heartwarming love story, accompanied by a horror story, that woman has. Although unfortunately (or should I say fortunately) it wasn't with me._

_It started innocently enough. I went to the place of the designated date, which were miles away from Konoha. (By the way, do I have to travel all that mountains and battle that gay dragon that looks like he wants to mate with me?) _

_Then when I arrive there, the wolf who was in a pink dressing gown, of all things, had told me that she was already saved by her prince charming. I was about to head home when I heard that, but his parents had found me there and asked me to save her from the guy who was brainwashing her, their ogre-of-a-son-in-law. I was honestly thinking that it was just a description concerning his manners, but never in my wild imagination figured that it was literal!_

_So, being as gullible I am, (I never thought I was this gullible, really) I went to the ball that her parents prepared for her. She was quite beautiful I must say, with her slim figure, melodious voice and flaming braided red hair. The party was in full swing, when tadah! Here comes her husband, in a beautiful white stallion, riding gallantly._

_And then __**Mushy number 2**__ happened (__**number1**__ was Belle and that beast lover of hers). The man asked if what she wanted was to live looking what they look like that forever (I had no idea what they meant at that moment), and then Fiona, said (quite heartwarmingly, I must say) that all she wants was for them to live together forever._

_And when 12 midnight chimes (what's with the 12 o'clock anyways??) a soft glow enveloped the two. And lo and behold, the two became ogres. I almost had a heart attack about it, you know. I wasn't expecting that. I thought they were going to become more beautiful, or something; not uglier. Definitely not uglier. Oh well, that must be love. Bully for them._

_After that whole fiasco, I gave the Frog King a piece of my mind; do I look like a home-wrecker? He should be grateful that I had a soft spot for frogs or I would have killed him on the spot. As it is, I just arranged a summoning contract with him. Hey! One couldn't have too many frog summons._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Day 11: --**

**9:00 a.m. – 2:00 p.m.**

**Datee 026: **_**Flintstone, Pebbles (13)**_

_**Comment:**__ If I hear one more "Yabba-Dabba-Doo!" I'm going to kill my self._

_And oh, one more thing. Her family is really oooold fashioned, that much is sure._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:15 – 7:15 p.m.**

**Datee 027: **_**Frodo (14)**_

_**Comment:**__ I pity the man, really. I mean, he journeyed to Mount of Doom (who the hell would name a place like that?? though I couldn't complain much since Konoha had a Valley of Death. Really –_rolls eyes_- must have been a relative of Akabane fellow or Anko-san.) Together with the Fellowship-groupie (I personally think that it was just a cult or a male harem), and became a Ring-bearer (I actually thought at first that he was just the ring-bearer to a wedding, how should I know that it was a different kind of ring-bearer??). All just to destroy the One True ring. Che. Why didn't they just brought the ring to the pawnshop? It would save them a lot of time and energy. _

_But oh well, it was his funeral, though I think he needs good luck for his travel. Badly._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Day 12:--**

**9:00 a.m. – 2:00 p.m.**

**Datee 028: **_**Fujin (15)**_

_**Comment:**__ She's too loud. Especially with my enhanced hearing. I think my ears are still numb due to her. I mean, does she __**have**__ to shout out all the things she have to say? And what's with her one word shouts anyway? Like "__**You!**__" "__**Me!**__" "__**Together!**__" "__**Date!**__" She's worse than Sasuke (on her one word sentence) and Lee (on her loudness) combined. I had a newfound respect to all that had endured my loudness on the past. Wait… you picked that damn woman to get a revenge on me aren't you?? If so, I hate you._

_I wish she had been born a mute. And I, deaf. And you, dead._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:15 – 7:15 p.m.**

**Datee 029: **_**Fujimiya Aya/Ran (16)**_

_**Comment:**__ Honestly, couldn't he just decide on which name he will use. He got a real sister complex that one, cause if it was I, and you were on a coma, I'd celebrate. And I would kill gladly commit seppuku first before calling myself Tsunade-baachan._

_He was gorgeous no doubt about it, that creamy skin and red hair of his, and his pretty face. But he's a teeny weeny bit homicidal 'cause when I asked something about that Taka-whatchamacallit that caused his sister's coma, he goes into this state and he started shouting "__**Shine! Shine!**__" to me while attempting to cut me with his sword in half. Tsch._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Normal POV-

**--Day 13:--**

**9:00 a.m. – 2:00 p.m.**

**Datee 030:** _**Goco, Jimmy (17)**_

**-Scene 1:-**

"So, you're Jimmy, aren't you?" Naruto asked the young man in front of him, who had his slitted eyes closed.

"Yes…" _–silence-_ "What am I doing here?" the man named Jimmy asked curiously, looking around them in wonder.

"Eh? You're here for the date." Naruto answered impassively, deftly wondering if this is another case of amnesia or something._ I hope not,_ he prayed fervently.

"Date? What for?" the brunette man asked perplexed.

"You mean you didn't know what it was when you were falling in line on the day of the full moon?" He asked flabbergasted.

"… I thought it was the line to the Pokemon Movie."

-

-

**Scene 2:**

"All right, since I'm stuck here with you, we might as well make the most of it." Naruto said calmly. He, after all, has an ability to think and adapt to any life-threatening situation. This is one of those situations.

"All right," Jimmy answer.

_At least he was agreeable,_ Naruto thought. He didn't know if he would be amused, amazed or exasperated with the man's stupidity. Imagine confusing the queue line of the date on the Hokage Tower over the line on the ticket booth at the theater. How remarkable this man is. "OK, let's go."

"…are we going to watch the Pokemon Movie now?"

And astoundingly idiotical.

-

-

**Scene 3**

"Here, I bought this on the store." Jimmy said happily, handing Naruto a card, "I bought it on the store that we had gone to."

A moment pass while Naruto was reading the card. Then, "You've just picked a card randomly, didn't you?" he asked, with a twitch on his perfect eyebrows.

"Eh? You can tell?" the man asked perplexed, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"How couldn't I? This card says, **Get Well Soon, Grandma**??!" he shrieked.

-

-

**Scene 4: **

"Jimmy, I think we should get out of here." Naruto said calmly, betraying nothing of the inner turmoil on his emotions.

"What? Don't you like watching movie?" Jimmy asked, while munching on his popcorn.

"Jimmy…. We are in a video rental store" the blond soon-to-be Hokage ground out.

"Shhh... we are not members here."

-

-

**Scene 4:**

"I think… we should head home, this date is clearly not working out." The jounin said calmly.

"Ehh? I thought it was romantic walking around the park?" the raven-head man asked curiously.

"We are in a parking lot Jimmy!! A car park!" he wailed exasperatedly, his arms flailing wildly, as if to better pinpoint their exact location.

"Err... Why don't we make the most of it? I've already paid the first three hours."

-

-

**Scene 5: **

"So I guess this is it." Naruto said. They were on the front door of his apartment, since he figured that he will take a shower first before his next date.

"Eh? Is there no goodnight kiss? I thought all the date ends with a goodnight kiss?" Jimmy asked with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Jimmy, my landlady is here" he said exasperatedly, pointing to his landlady that happened to be passing by his door. He ignored the fact that it was midday and the man was asking for a goodnight kiss. If there was one thing he had learned about the man in their 5 hour date; It was to ignore the man's idiocy, tolerate the man's idiocy, and pretend that the idiocy of the man didn't exist, and that it wouldn't be harmful to anyone's health.

But apparently, Naruto had underestimated Jimmy's idiocy because to his utter shock, the slitted-eyes man answered with a smile and a "It's Ok. I'm not choosy." Then Jimmy proceeded to kiss the landlady (who was clearly too stunned to move) senseless.

_**Comment:**__ The guy is totally clueless to the art of dating. I just hope he doesn't pass his genes to his children. Hmmm.. I think I will go to the shrine today, I'll pray for his infertility… his idiocy must not be spread. Cause if it did, it will be the downfall of human race._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:15 p.m**

**Datee 031: **_**Gwendolen (18)**_

_**Comment:**__ Actually Baa-chan her real name is Janet and not Gwendolen. I found out the truth easily enough. I'm not the next Hokage for nothing you know. I can sense oddities like that. Just like I know there is something odd about your existence in this world. The way she always shifted uncomfortably when I called her Gwendy-chan (I first thought she just hated the name, teehee) so I didn't think about it much at first. But when I asked her about her family she kinda slipped being an only child when she mentioned earlier that she has a younger brother. So, of course, I asked her to confess up before I strangle her and feed her to the lions or crocodiles, whichever race I find first to eat her. Alive._

_Her story is kinda strange and I don't understand it really. All I know is that she was from other world and a girl who looked very much like her somehow transported her against her knowledge, never mind the will, on this world where magic exist (how cool was that?? Magic?! I'm still reeling from the news, really.) And that every one of us has a copy (almost always 9) in different worlds. I shudder to think on what your other selves are doing in the other mes in the other worlds. I hope they had never met or god help the other Naruto's. and I also hope that your other selves will never find away to go here because you, alone, cause a great headache for me and Shizune-neechan, imagine having more of you… -shiver in fear-… _

_Anyway, The only one who knows that she wasn't who she was supposed to be was Gwendolen's brother Cat, who by the way has nine lives (I wish I had that many lives too), because he had no other copies in the other worlds (lucky him not having a chance to meet you). But according to Janet, he had almost died because of her; it was just a good thing that the boy had many lives. Well, it's only five now. Too bad._

_Then before I knew what was happening the girl was bawling in tears and pleading to me to help her because there was someone who was threatening her and Catboy to pay him money or else… And of course being a brave ninja that I am, I told her that I will help them. _

_When we arrive at the castle (I have to clamp a hand on my mouth or I might be caught gaping at the luxury that was presented at me, and I have an image to maintain, thank you very much) And I found a beautiful carved nine-tailed fox there, good thing that I didn't took it because the things in the castle had a rather nasty habit of shouting at the top of their lungs repeatedly (yes, baa-chan they talk, and no, I'm not joking, so stop gaping) __**"I belong to the Chrestomanci Castle! I belong to the Chrestomanci Castle! I belong to the Chrestomanci Castle!"**__ I should know 'cause a stupid feather-duster got stuck on my clothes and wouldn't budge (don't ask me how because I totally had no idea. Janet told me it was magic, I told her it was bullshit.)_

_We tried to find Cat, her brother which was really Gwendolen's brother (I'm having a headache just thinking of their fucked-up life.) in the whole castle. We searched and searched and searched for the boy until we were in a garden, which to my surprise was continually revolving and was one of the gates to the other worlds. And there we also found a man and a boy shackled in a tree. Janet told me in a frightened and worried voice that they were Chrestomanci and Cat. _

_The two were surrounded by a crowd of mean-looking people and upon hearing their conversation I found out that they were witches and wizards who were rebelling to Chrestomanci because they were forbidden to use magic to hurt people. Their reason? 'They have power, why not use it?' I had to raise my eyebrow and roll my eyes on the absurdity of their reason. What kind of reason was that?! If they want that statement to rule the world they'll be all dead because Chrestomanci (or me, if I got annoyed to much) will kill them all, after all, the man had powers, why not use it to kill useless people? World is really full of idiotic people. _

_But what was more shocking was the ring-leader of the group. The queen of the night. The star of the show. The cause of all of these. Gwendolen herself. The girl was really a complete opposite of Janet. Whereas, Janet's wish is just to have a happy and loving family, she wants to live like a queen, be recognized as the most powerful. Janet just wants to live a simple and harmonious life, her wish is to dominate the world. Janet just wants a little brother to play with her. Gwendolen wants her brother to die for her. As a sacrifice. Poor boy, it looks like he was about to cry. Imagine being used by your sister as a sacrifice? Oh, the horror of it. Apparently an innocent was needed as a sacrifice for Chrestomanci to lose his powers and for her (the real Gwendolen) to be finally able to live as a queen on one of the worlds where she was to be worshipped and could just laze around, (the girl reminds me like a cross of Sasuke and Shikamaru. Freaky…) I seriously think that the girl was mad, Janet thinks she was mad. Chrestomanci thinks her as mad. Cat was too depressed to think that her sister was mad. The others thought that the she was right. Oh well, people always had a different view on things don't we?_

_Being so sick by their constant mutters about dominating the world (they eerily reminded me of Orochimaru except for the snake-face and the pedophilic leer, and the tongue lolling out) and since Chrestomanci was shackled in silver, therefore rendering him useless (I found out that if a silver was within a close approximity of him he can't do any magic. Poor guy. They were basically taunting it to his face) I got into action and proceeded to kick their butts. Moments later, I was joined by the man in the midst of the fight and a couple of others who are his housemates by the way. _

_Of course, being as awesome as I am, (and them too) the enemies were beaten in no time and were bound and gagged. Thank goodness for the gags on their mouth because I don't think that whatever words from Gwendolen's mouth was not pretty. I even think it was close to "fucking, cock-sucking bastard who should be burned in hell" I don't know if it was me or Chrestomanci cause I don't think the man was gay (that is if I ignored his close proximity to Cat and the rather unhealthy obsession that he has for him, but hey! The man has a wife, even if she was not beautiful,) _

_Anyway as a thank you gift for helping them, the man ask me what I would like. And of course being a good-hearted fellow that I am, I told them that it was okay and they don't have to give me anything. But they insisted so I just cheekily asked for a hug, never in my darkest nightmare had I ever imagined what happened next. They not only smother me with hugs, they fucking kissed me as well (thank Kami that it was just in the cheek!) and yes, Chrestomanci as well. Now I know, that Gwendolen was really talking abut him. Stupid fucking, cock-sucking bastard pedophile. I hope he burn in hell too._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:30 p.m**

**Datee 032:**

"You look tired, Naruto-kun."

He lifted his arm that covers his eyes, and hastily sat straight from his slump position when he saw the owner of the voice.

"_**Genma**_-san!" he hastily fixed himself up, trying to straightened his rumpled and torn clothes. He hadn't had the time to take a shower or change his clothes after his last date because he was late as it is. It was just his luck that the man was a little late too. He already knew that the man was his date because he had looked at it before he flopped bonelessly on the bench when he arrived.

The other jounin sat calmly beside him, not looking at him but at the sky. Then there was a tense silence that followed. Minutes later, unable to bear the silence any longer, Naruto spoke up "I'm just curious. Isn't your name supposed to come before Goco or Gwendolen? I mean…" he trailed off, not knowing how to properly explain, but it seems the man already knows where he's question is getting to.

"I was assigned on guard duty on the gates this morning, so I asked the Godaime to change the time of our date." The man answered, chewing his senbon calmly.

"Eh? Isn't that a Chunnin level?" he asked curiously. As far as he knew, only chunnin are asked to guard the gates of Konoha. Apparently it had changed.

"Yeah." The man replied, smirking slightly "But these months, Konoha is on high alert."

His eyes widened at that. "Why? Are we under attack? Are the other village planning a war on us?" he didn't know any of this, he was supposed to be the Rokudaime, so why—

"Hey, hey. It's not what you think." Genma pacified seeing that he was close to panicking. "It's just because of your dates. The Godaime just thought that with so many foreigners on the village, it's better to up the security to better protect the village and villagers."

"Ohh…" he said, relieved.

"The Godaime wants to make sure that we had proper documents on who gets out and who gets in on the village. It's not easy now to just come and go in Konoha." The man explained, still not looking at him, elbows resting on the backrest. The man's body was slouched on the bench, and his posture was very calm.

Well, there goes his chance to stow away to escape from this madness.

"And.." the man continued, amusement lacing his voice, "to make sure you didn't escape."

_Damn._ He knew resistance was futile. And here he thought to just migrate on Antarctica since he knew no one knows him there and –

"Did you know that there was Eskimos here also applying to be your lover?" the jounin said conversationally, amusement still on his voice.

_Double damn._ Goodbye hot chocolate. Goodbye igloos. Goodbye polar bears.

"And did you know that Gai also applied?"

_Triple and a million Damn._ He looked in horror at the other man wondering if the other was joking or not, but even if there is a hint of humor on the senbon chewing man, he still looked serious.

"Y-you're not serious, are you?" he squeaked out, horrified. Because if that was true, then goodbye sanity. Naruto will surely miss you.

"Yeah, I am" when the man saw that Naruto was about to faint or commit seppuku, or just commit bloody murder whichever comes first, he hastily add, "but he didn't get picked. Don't worry…"

Naruto sighed in great relief, thanking all the deities up there, in showing this mercy for him, for he knew a date with Maito Gai will result in… in…

He doesn't know how to word it, but one thing was for sure it won't be pretty. And someone would end up dead, although if it was Gai, him (Naruto) or the Godaime will remain a mystery.

They sat still on the bench silently after that. But this time the silence was not suffocating. It was calming and enveloping them warmly against the night winds. Genma was looking upwards at the sky, Naruto half-lying on the bench with his head on the other jounin's shoulder, eyes closed. His hair was being petted by the raven-head and it was making him sleepy. After a while, they started again a soft conversation. It was mostly about anything; ranging from their work to the current going ons in the village.

**Then hours later…**

Genma looked at his watch. "I think it was about time we head home."

Naruto nodded and stood up, stretching himself up. He had a nice time that was for sure, but he was sleepy too. And with his hellish week, he needed a rest. He accepted the hand that was offered to him and they walked in silence to his apartment.

"Fall would start soon," he remarked, noticing the leaves on the branches of the tree that was slowly loosing their green color.

"Aa…" Genma answered, tightening his hold on Naruto's hands.

Soon, they were in the front door of Naruto's flat and were staring at each other. "So, goodnight, then." The blond uttered softly, almost shyly.

The other smiled and replied "Goodnight" just as softly, then quick as a lightning the man kissed him on the cheek, mere millimeters from his lips,

Naruto stood there a bit surprised and blushed quite a bit and with one last smile from a senbonless lips, the man turned around and walked away.

"And Naruto-kun?" Genma called out, stopping on his tracks.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering what it was, as he was still reeling from the kiss.

"No need to think about if your going to accept me as your lover or not. I forfeit."

_Ehh?_ He wasn't expecting that "But--"

"I only joined because I wanted to see how much you had progress since the chunnin exams, almost 7 years ago."

_Ohh…_

"After all… there is someone who truly deserved you. Someone who really loves you…" The man said quietly, and as he walked further away the wind carried to Naruto his last words

"Someone like him…"

_I wonder what he meant by that, _was Naruto's thought before he entered his dark apartment.

_**Comment:**__ A pity that he forfeited… I wouldn't mind having him as a lover, he's sweet… even though he's a little older than me, but age doesn't matter, right?_

_Oh, well…I wish I could find someone like him… but still, what did he mean by his parting words? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a group of elite ninjas had just arrived from their month-long mission. All looking worn-out and exhausted. Their ANBU uniforms were torn and frayed, and on closer inspection one could note that there were flecks of dried blood on their uniforms. Two of them even had bandages wrapped on various parts of their body. Though none of them are terribly injured, all of them sported various signs of injury.

"Neko, escort Tori and Inu on the Hospital to make sure that their injuries were treated. Afterwards you are all dismissed." A man wearing a white wolf mask ordered.

"Hai" the three replied simultaneously. "But what about you, taichou?" Tori asked worriedly. The captain was, after all, looking very tired and had various cuts and bruises as well, though none too serious.

"I'm fine." the man assured his worried subordinate. Then with a parting waved of his hand he sped off towards the general direction of his flat.

When he reached the building where his apartment is, he carefully removed the porcelain mask that covers his face. It was already night time, and he hadn't felt any chakra within the perimeters, so he felt safe in revealing his identity.

The moon rays' shone on his half-bared face and he adjusted his hitai-ate to its normal slanted position. The cool air ruffled his spiky silver hair, and some strands gently brushed his face. He silently walked in the stairs to reach his floor while tucking away the mask on his pouch. He was tired and he wanted rest, and maybe take a hot bath to soothe his wounds. However, his walk was halted by a flyer that was posted on the wall near his door. He raised an eye-brow at that. The flyer was not there before he was gone for his mission so what could it be? Curious, he went on it and read it carefully.

His normally calm eye, widened fractionally at what was written at the posted flyer.

_Sou na…_

He read it again to make sure he had not merely misread it, but the words were still the same and the meaning all too clear.

He looked upwards at the cracked ceiling, his face held a look of thoughtfulness. A small frown creasing his normally pallid face. After a while of silent thinking, he took a sideway glance at the dark sky which now held the brightly twinkling stars and the moon that provides light on the otherwise dark night. His eyes suddenly shone a tinge of determination and his posture became stiff for a while before going back to his normal slouched and calm state. He took another glance at the full moon again, looked at his watch, shrugged, then with an upturned U eyes, he carefully peeled the flyer from the wall and suddenly poofed out of existence.

**-----------------------------------------------------T.B.C.----------------------------------------------**

Like it?? I know this chappie is in a long time coming, so I tried my hardest to make this as fun as much as I can. With lots of laughs and situations and dialogues, for you, readers to appreciate the dates more. I totally enjoy writing the scene with Tobi (I was giggling the whole time, and I know I look like a total moron to my brother). I once saw a pic of Tobi in deviantart, where I get that cute line, here's the link (http// ormsqueak . deviantart . Com / art / NARUTO-TOBI-S-HERE- 68214063) just delete the spaces. The pic was done by **ormsqueak**.

And personally, I like his date with Genma… if only this wasn't _**–bleeep-**_Naru fic… oh, well…

Please tell me what you think, minna!! Ja!

**-**

**-**

**EnD NoTeS:**

_**(1) Dark/Daisuke – **__main protagonist of the anime DN Angel. __a typical school boy who has a crush on a girl at his school, Risa Harada. However, because of the Niwa family heritage, his special __DNA__ merged with that of the legendary phantom thief, __Dark__, when he was rejected by Risa. Daisuke can transform into Dark (usually unwillingly) whenever he experiences feelings of love or intimacy. Daisuke is kind-hearted, the opposite of Dark and always trying to stop Dark from performing crazy stunts to no avail._

_**(2) Dee-Dee – **__Dexter's sister in the show Dexter's laboratory. She was often the cause of Dexter's torment. She usually disturbs him when he was in a middle of an experiment that results in the destruction of his laboratory._

_**(3) Aladdin **__– from the movie Aladdin adpted from the book 'The Arabian Nights'. Aladdin was a street urchin that was doubled crossed by a sorcerer when he was asked to help get the oil-lamp from the cave. Aladdin fell in love with the Sultan's daughter Jasmin._

_**(4) Donald Duck - **__is an animated cartoon and comic-book character from Walt Disney Productions. He was a friend of Mickey Mouse. Donald's most famous trait is his easily provoked and occasionally explosive temper._

_**(5) Donatello - **__(sometimes shortened to __**Don**__ or __**Donnie**__), a fictional character, is one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT). His bandanna is known to be purple, though in the Mirage comic books, his bandanna is red like the rest of his brothers. Donatello is the "brains" of the Turtles. He wields the bō (six foot staff) and is a master at his discipline of Ninja Juhakkei_

_**(6) Dracula - **__is a fictional character, the titular antagonist of Bram Stoker's 1897 Gothic horror novel __Dracula__. Dracula is a centuries-old vampire, sorcerer and Transylvanian nobleman, who claims to be a Székely descended from Attila the Hun. He inhabits a decaying castle in the Carpathian Mountains near the Borgo Pass. Contrary to the vampires of Eastern European folklore which are portrayed as repulsive, corpse-like creatures, Dracula exudes a veneer of aristocratic charm which masks his unfathomable evil._

_**(7) Dumbledore, Albus Wulfric Brian Percival – **__from the novel Harry Potter. He was perceived as the strongest wizard alive and the only one Voldemort had ever feared. He was the leader of the light, and the mentor of Harry Potter._

_**(8) Eiri Yuki - **__is one of the main characters in the popular shonen-ai anime and manga, Gravitation. He is a popular romance novelist who met Shuichi Shindou in the park and mercilessly dismissed his song lyrics._

_**(9)Ella (Cinderella) – **__from the Walt Disney film 'Cinderella'. Ella was an orphan who lived with her cruel stepmother and stepsister who treated her like a slave. On the day of the ball where the prince of the lands will find his chosen bride, a fairy godmother appeared before her and grants her wish to go the ball. She was then chosen by the prince to be his bride._

_**(10) Elric, Edward **__- is a fictional character and main protagonist in the anime and manga series Fullmetal Alchemist and a young alchemical prodigy. He is the youngest State Alchemist to be selected by the Amestris State Military, having passed the State Alchemy Exam and achieved the rank of Major at age twelve. The course of events that led to this extraordinary accomplishment included the tragic death of his mother and a failed transmutation that plays a key role in his story. Edward's motivation stems from a love for his brother Alphonse, who he is desperately trying to return to a human form._

_**(11) Envy **__**– **__from the anime and manga Fullmetal Alchemist. Sarcastic, sadistic, and cold-hearted, Envy is a homunculi that has the ability to change appearance. He hates mankind, viewing them as pitiful and weak. His appearance is androgynous although he is male._

_**(12) Fiona – **__from the movie 'Shrek'. She was a princess from the far far away land. She is cursed and while she is a human by day, she becomes an ogress at sunset. The spell was placed upon her when she was a child by a Witch. The spell is lifted at the end, when she is kissed by Shrek and becomes an ogress permanently; while she had expected to become her human self, Shrek assures her that she is still beautiful and the two marry._

_**(13) Flinstone, Pebbles **__– daughter of Fred Flintstone from the cartoons 'The Flinstones.'_

_**(14) Frodo – **__Frodo Baggins is fictional character in J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium. He is the primary protagonist of Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. He is also mentioned in The Silmarillion. He was also the last ring-bearer because he journeyed to Mount Doom in Mordor and destroyed it._

_**(15) Fujin - **__is a young woman with pale skin, short silver hair and an eye patch. She is a member of Balamb Garden's disciplinary committee with Seifer and Raijin; the three of them form a close "posse", even when Seifer leaves Garden. Fujin prefers to speak in terse sentences, often with only a single word, such as "RAGE!" and "LIES!" (in the Japanese version she only spoke in Kanji)._

_**(16) Fujimiya, Aya/Ran – **__Ran is a __silent man whose sister is in a mysterious coma. His parents were killed and his sister run over by Reiji Takatori, and thus he joins Weiß seeking only revenge. As a constant reminder of the purpose behind his actions, he takes on his sister's name and wears one of her earrings, which actually were a gift from him to her. Because of his past tragedy and current resolve, he is strongly silent and seems very cold._

_**(17) Goco, Jimmy – **__one of the main characters in the Filipino comic series 'Beerkada' (lit meaning Beer friends). He is called the King of Cluelessness due to his naivety and his clueless persona._

_**(18) Gwendolen **__–main antagonist on the novel 'Charmed Life'. __She is a powerful witch, although it is possible she did not have any witchcraft of her own in the first place and only borrowed magic from Cat, her brother who had nine lives (hence the nickname), the one who was supposed to succeed Chrestomanci. She was the reason why Janet Chant, her equivalent on the other world came to their world to replace her. While Gwendolen Chant was bossy and bold, Janet was quite shy and jolly. No one was to know that Gwendolen had spirited away to another world, so Cat and Janet had to pretend Janet was Gwendolen. Janet later decides to stay in Cat's world and becomes Chrestomanci's ward._

_**-**_

**-**

**Next:**

**-**

**Chapter 4: Helloooo?? I'm Just Kidding!!**

**Peek Preview:**

**-**

-

"I never thought that you will be here as well." he said softly.

"Well" she replied, just as softly, "when we were kids… you always asked me for a date, so I thought… isn't it about time we had that date?"

--

"You're Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou!" was the shouted reproach.

--

"Ii Data" said the teen, glasses gleaming.

--

"Wow, Naruto, who would have thought that the dobe of the class would be this popular?" the brown –haired young man smirked teasingly.

--

"Burning!!"

--

-

-


End file.
